The First Time
by totheyeolandbaek
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP!-END] cerita klise tentang si mesum dan si perawan, bertemu di sebuah lorong gelap, dan sedikit menceritakan hayalan roman roman picisan. CHANBAEK. BAEKYEOL! -krisbaek-chanlu-YAOI.RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**THE FIRST TIME  
**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Wu Yifan-Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo-Ohsehun-Xi Luhan (GS)-**

 **-kim jongdae-xiumin(GS)-**

 **Remake dari Film The First Time.**

Author hanya mengganti cast dan sedikit jalan ceritanya.

Selamat menikmati..

 **Rate : T+**

 **Summary:**

Park Chanyeol hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seorang yoeja pujaannya selama ini namun dia malah bertemu dengan si perawan disebuah lorong gelap.

Ch 1: So, Who are you?

 _ **July22, 2015**_

 _ **22.30 KST**_

Lelaki mungil itu turun dari mobil bersama sekumpulan gadis yang entahlah dia bertemu dimana. Mereka memasuki sebuah club yang cukup ramai hingar bingar oleh hentakan musik yang berhasil diracik oleh seorang DJ diatas panggung. Lelaki mungil itu hanya duduk disebuah sofa dan merasa bosan melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi aura menyeruak dari orang orang yang gila menghentak hentakkan tubuh mencoba menikmati alunan musik yang ada.

'Ah.. aku merasa bosan. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan udara segar, dan harus memberikabar pada Kris atau aku akan mendapat masalah. Ckk'. Pikir Bekhyun si lelaki mungil itu. Tanpa menunggu lama Bekhyun langsung berjalan keluar menuju pintu bertuliskan EXIT yang menyala warna hijau neon. Setalah dirasa suasana lebih tenang daripada didalam club itu, dia mencoba menekan dial number Kris.

 _ **Tuuut...tuuuuut...**_

Baekhyun menunggu sambungan telepon itu diterima oleh orang diseberang sana. Namun belum sempat sambungan telepon itu diangkat, Bekhyun menoleh kearah kirinya.

"Ini seperti...i-ini seperti...seperti ketika k-kau..Ah tunggu.. sialan kau Park Chanyeol..."

"itu...uh..itu menakjubkan, ketika—"

"Yak! Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Baekhyun menginterupsi seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut silver diujung lorong gelap yang sedang memunggunginya.

"O-OMO!" Chanyeol yang sedang fokus dengan pikirannya bak terkena serangan jantung sakit kagetnya oleh teriakan Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku kaget. Astaga!" Sambung Chanyeol sembari mengelus dadanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Uh.. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir aku sendirian disini" Ucap Chanyeol yang memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Jadi kau tidak berbicara dengan siapapun?" Tanya Bekhyun heran. Tak lama Baekhyun tersenyum simpul memikirkan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau disini? Tidak menikmati pesta didalam eoh?" balas Chanyeol.

"Hmm aku hanya merasa bosan." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menunduk dan menendang nendang kerikil dengan sepatu converse hitam kesayangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Lucu sekali anak kecil ini. Bagaiman bisa dia masuk kedalam sebuah club? Oh- Astaga! Dia bahkan mungkin masih seorang pelajar tingkat Senior.

"Apa kau kesini sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Umm. Tidak juga. Aku diajak oleh beberapa teman- ah mungkin bukan teman. Hanya sekumpulan gadis yang aku temui di jalan. Mereka mungkin penggoda ahjussi ahjussi diluar sana. Entahlah aku tidak yakin juga." Baekhyun menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. 'Oh, Tuhan. Tolong anak ini kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mau diajak oleh para gadis yang bahkan dia tidak mengenalnya?' pikir Chanyeol menyesali kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh konyol!" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya untuk senang-senang, mungkin. Tapi aku tidak mencari pacar. Sungguh." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan? Apa pasanganmu tidak marah melihat kau keluar ke sebuah club sendirian?"

"um-yaa.."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Ya! Untuk apa kau bertanya?".Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran. 'Ya! Apa-apaan dia menanyai siapa pacarku? Bahkan dia saja tidak bertanya siapa namaku. Idiot!'pikir Baekhyun.

"Entahlah,mungkin aku mengenalnya."

"Kau tidak akan mengenalnya, dia sudah bekerja dan tidak suka pergi ke tempat seperti ini." Balas Baekhyun ketus.

"oh..." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Suasana berubah canggung. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga nada bicaranmya menjadi ketus. Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Sedtik kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut kepada si lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu.

"hey,kenapa kau tidak masuk dan kejar beberapa gadis didalam sana eoh?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Umm, aku hanya menyukai satu gadis."

"Jadi siapa namanya?"tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Lu..." jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Lu?" tanya Bekhyun mengulang.

"Xi Lu Han." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya seolah berpikir bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengenal nama yang disebutkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal! Umm dan bagaimana anak kecil sepertimu bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah Club?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa ada maksud mengejek.

"YAK! Siapa yg kau sebut anak kecil? Aku ini mahasiswa di Seoul Art University asal kau tau. Meskipun masih di tingkat junior" jawab Baekhyun sambil mendengus dan menempelkan punggungnya ke tembok bata Club itu.

"Oh ya tentu saja. Maksudku kau cukup dewasa untuk ukuran seorang junior kampus. Hanya saja kau terlihat cukup menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum malu atas ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dia 'cukup menggemaskan'. Oh—ayolah siapa yang tidak akan tersipu jika ada seorang namja tampan yang mengatakan kau menggemaskan. sayangnya namja tampan ini menyukai seorang gadis.

"aku senior di Kyuhyun University, dan beberapa bulan lagi akan lulus. Dan hampir setiap akhir pekan aku akan mengunjungi club agar otakku tidak terbakar habis oleh omelan dosen pembimbing." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

'ahh..pantas saja kau terlihat sangat stress dan tertekan sampai sampai berbicara seorang diri dilorong gelap seperti ini'pikir Baekhyun.

"aku tau yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun-ssi. Ya memang aku tertekan. Tapi bukan karena ujian akhir asal kau tahu. Aku ini mahasiswa berprestasi di jurusanku."sombong Chanyeol yang menolak pikiran Baekhyun.

"ups.. Jadi... gadis ini, Xi Luhan, dia tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di aspal sambil bersender di tembok bata. Memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri dan terlihat gusar dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Dia menyukaiku. Cinta platonis. Cinta seorang teman."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Oke Chanyeol-ssi, aku tau arti 'cinta platonis'. Kalau kau ingat aku hanya seorang junior bukan seorang idiot!"

"ups.. maaf"

"Jadi, apa yang kau punya untuk gadis ini? Apa kau sudah berusaha? Apa kau sudah benar-benar seperti mencoba mengejarnya" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan permen karet Lotte dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya lewat lidah. Ada desiran halus di dadanya.'Oh Chanyeol apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau bisa tertarik hanya karena seorang namja manis dan imut ini memakan permen?'pikir Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja dan malah menatapku seperti itu? Kau ingin ini?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menawarkan permen karetnya kepada Chanyeol- permen karet yang lain. yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Uh-Oh. Tidak terimakasih. Aku pikir dia akan berkencan dengan Oh Sehun malam ini." Jawab Chanyeol putus asa.

Baekhyun memandang iba ke arah Chanyeol. "oh jangan OH Sehun. Temanku pernah berkencan dengannya sekali dan berakhir di ranjang. Seminggu kemudian dia mencampakannya karena bosan."

"Begitulah.." Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Uh.. dia seorang playboy- dan 'perobek' tentunya."ucap baekhyun pervert.

"A-apa yang kau katakan padaku?" Chanyeol heran dengan ucapan pervert Baekhyun.

"Umm. Aku hanya mengatakan jika Xi Luhan berkencan dengan Oh Sehun, aku tidak akan terlalu berharap."

Chanyeol terbawa emosi. " YA! UNTUK ITULAH AKU DISINI. Agar mereka tidak melakukannya!"

Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Tapi cepat cepat dia menormalkan ekspresinya."Hmm, disini? Dilorong ini? Untuk bersembunyi?"

"aku tidak bersembunyi!"cegah Chanyeol.

"Kabur kalau begitu?" Bekhyun memainkan permen karet di mulutnya.

"Tidak! Oh Tuhan. Aku hanya tidak bisa berdiri di sana dan melihat gadis yang aku sukai saling menggoda dengan pria paling keren di kampusku. Aku tidak bisa. Itu terlalu menyakitkan."

Chanyeol masih berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk dengan manisnya. Bekhyun merasa canggung. Kemudian ia menawarkan Chanyeol permen karetnya sekali kali lagi-hanya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara meraka. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak namun melihat mata puppy itu mendongak menatapnya membuat dia tanpa sengaja malah mengambil permen karet digenggaman tangan Baekhyun. Jari mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Baekhyun merasakan getaran mengalir pada darahnya. 'Oh kulit ini, kenapa hanya menyentuh jemariku secara tak sengaja saja bisa membuatku merasakan degup jantung tak normal?'

Chanyeol memandang Bekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya-Chanyeol sedikit menunduk- 'kenapa bibir tipis itu menggiurkan sekali? Merah dan mungil dan terasa manis. dan caranya memainkan permen karet didalam mulutnya. 'Oh chanyeol apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukannya baru 5 menit yang lalu kau memuja muja seorang gadis bernama Xi Luhan?

"ummm, aku harus kembali kedalam. Kau tau, mungkin meraka akan meninggalkanku."baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi belum sempat baekhyun menjauh chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. "Ya. Baekhyun-ssi.. boleh aku bertanya?"

Baekhyun berbalik. "Hmm?"

"Apa kau pikir ada sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan pada gadis ini?" tanya Chanyeol kikuk. "umm hanya semacam cara agar aku bisa mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanku, dengan cara yang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku. Kau tau, semacam itu.."

"Apa yang kau punya?"

"emm ini..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas. Perlahan membuka dan membacanya. "Luhan, Xi Luhan. Rusaku...Belakangan ini aku merasakan banyak kebisingan ditelingaku. Kau tahu, semuanya begitu statis. Semua suara suara bersaing untuk diperhatikan. Aku merasa tidak bisa membuat diriku berpikir. Kau tau, aku melihatmu bersender di lokermu memakai jaket yang sangat kau sukai, dan eh, cara mu menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingamu dan kau melihatku dan kau tersenyum. Dan kau hanya tersenyum, dan aku rasa seluruh duniaku berpusat padamu. Dan semua kebisingan itu menghilang. Dan apa kau tau? Satu satunya suara yang bisa kudengar adalah suaramu ketika memanggil namaku."

Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dan tersenyum kemudian menatap Baekhyun meminta pendapat. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Baekhyun hanya bergumam "wow","hmm","yeaah".

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun perlahan panik dan mengumpat. Pipinya memerah menahan malu karena tanpa sadar membaca tulisan yang dia rangkai untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Xi Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum canggung.

"umm tak apa Chanyeol-ssi. Kau sudah berusaha mengatakannya. Dengan keras. Didepanku." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"m-maksudku aku .. a-aku bahkan ti-tidak percaya akan mengatakannya didepannya." Chanyeol tiba tiba merasa mual dengan semuanya.

"tidak apa apa Chanyeol-ssi, dia tidak mendengarnya. Dia tidak akan peduli dengan omong kosong itu. Dan dia pasti tiak ingin mendengar betapa cantiknya dia dengan rambutnya. Ma-maksudku.. dia tidak akan memedulikan itu karena dia akan sangat panik, mungkin, eh aku rasa... jika kau berusaha mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkanmu."

Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Baekhyun berjongkok disebelahnya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ditatap dengan intens oleh sepasang pupy baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdesir lagi. Hal yang sama dirasakan Baekhyun ketika onix tajam chanyeol menatapnya. Mereka duduk bersandar sambil mendengarkan degup jantung masing-masing.

"apa kau pernah berdansa?"

"tidak. Maksudku aku tidak benar benar ingin. Ahhm..tidak..aku hanya tidak suka"

"maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"mwo?"

"dansa. Denganku. Disini."

"aa—emm-ak-aku rasa tidak. A—aku tidak berdansa didepan umum"

"ayolah"

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan menawarkan sebelah tangannya untuk digamit oleh Baekhyun. Entah dorongan darimana Baekhyun yang semula merasa tidak akan pernah mau menerima ajakan Chanyeol ini malah mengaitkan tangannya dan ditarik oleh Chanyeol sehingga sekarang meraka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang tinggal sejengkal tangan.

"kau siap?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas. Mereka mulai bergerakmengikuti irama lamat lamat musik yang dimainkan di dalam Club. Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk lebih menempel pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Perbedaan tinggi badan keduanya sangat kentara. Baekhyun yang tersipu malu hanya bisa menempelkan dahinya pada pundak Chanyeol. Keduanya sangat gugup dengan jantung yang sudah dipompa sepersekian detik dengan cepatnya.

 _ **Ddrrt...drttt...**_

"ummm maaf" baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan meraka dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"yoboseyo"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan segera pulang"

"..."

"baik aku akan segera mengabarimu jika sudah sampai rumah."

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan percakapan baekhyun ditelepon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"pacarmu?"

"emmm begitulah..."

"kau ingin pulang?"

"ya. Dia memaksaku pulang. Ini sudah larut. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol-ssi."baekhyun tersenyum. Dengan berat hati.

"umm kau ingin ku antar pulang?"

"ah tidakusah . rumahku hanya beberapa halte dari sini."

"tak apa. Akan ku antar kau pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk ukuran junior manis sepertimu. dan hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi. Arra?" bujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersipu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala tanda menerima bujukan Chanyeol. Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Disaat akan sampai pada rumah baekhyun, chanyeol melihat Xi Luhan berada didalam sebuah mobil sport putih sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja. Chanyeol terhenti dari langkahnya. Ia memandang sendu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam sungkan jika ingin menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"umm.,... apa itu Xi Luhan?"

"Ya.." chanyeol masih tetap dengan pandangannya.

"umm rumahku tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Kajja, udara semakin dingin." Baekhyun memberi alasan agar Chanyeol tersadar dan mendorong punggung lebar chanyeol buru buru mengajak namja tinggi itu pergi dari tempat itu.

setelah melewati beberapa blok dan belokan, kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu sampai disebuah rumah sederhana dengan dua lantai.

"yup, here we go...ini rumahku." ucap baekhyun sambil memutar artah tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol. chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap rumah baekhyun. rumah yang bagus pikirnya. simple dan sederhana, terlihat hangat untuk dihuni.

"terimakasih Chanyeol sudah mengantarku." ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"hmm sama sama."

"baiklah. Hati hati dijalan" baekhyun melambai pada chanyeol kemudian berjalan masuk ke halam rumahnya.

"tunggu, bekhyun. Apa boleh aku meminta nomer ponselmu?" bekhyun berbalik memandang Chanyeol.

"umm baiklah." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor di ponsel itu.

"umm apa kau mau mampir?"baekhyun bertanya pada chanyeol dan menghentikan acara mari bertukar nomor ponsel itu.

"ini sudah larut. Apa tidak apa apa? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"umm hanya ada hyung dan noonaku. dan aku rasa asal kau tidak berisik aku rasa mereka tidakkeberatan" baekhyun tersenyumjahil.

"baiklah".

Mereka berdua masuk secara diam diam kedalam rumah baekhyun, tepatnya kekamar baekhyun di lantai dua. Baekhyun mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk menunggu di kamarnya sementara Baekhyun mengambilkan sebotol anggur dan dua gelas dari dapur.

"apa anggur boleh?" tanya baekhyun sambil menggoyang goyangkan botol anggur.

"terserah kau saja"

"oke..."

"kamarmu sangat keren baekhyun. Apa kau suka mengkolase?" tanya chanyeol sambil memandang dinding kamar baekhyun yang bertema biru dengan hiasan kolase yang sangat artistik.

"ya begitulah. Aku hobi mengkolase sejak di junior high school." Jawab baekhyun sambil menuangkan anggur kedalam dua gelas dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Chanyeol.

Meraka duduk dikarpet dan bersandar pada bantal bantal yang tertata rapi di bawah ujung tempat tidur baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian duduk bersandar pada bantal-bantal di belakangnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"apa kau pernah berhubungan seks?" tanya baekhyun tiba tiba yang membuat chanyeol terbelalak.

"jujur?"

"tidak. Bohong saja!" baekhyun memutar matanya kesal.

"ummm dengan lelaki?" jawab chanyeol kikuk yang kemudian duduk disebelah baekhyun.

"oh jadikau sudah pernah berhubungan seks dengan para yoeja diluar sana?"

"umm bukan.. hanya saja aku menunggu waktu yang pas. Ya kau tau aku ingin melakukannya dengan siapa."

"xi luhan?" tanya baekhyun.

"umm..." jawab chanyeol tersenyum.

"jadi si mesum dan si perawan? Sungguh sangat amat klasik." Ejek baekhyun.

"jadi apa kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" chanyeol balik bertanya pada baekhyun

"bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian berbaring memunggungi chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap baekhyun. Kemudian ia ikut duduk-yang agak berbaring- disebelah baekhyun dengan siku yang menjadi tumpuan.

bakehyun memutar tubuhnya menjadi telentang. dengan setengah terduduk dia meneerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"aku sangat merasa tenang berada disini. Merasakan bagaimana kehidupanku. Tidak terpikirkan apapun. Bahkan seks dan omong kosong lainnya. Disini merupakan titik ternyaman. Aku hanya merasa semua omong kosong itu sangat membosankan. Saling berkenalan , berkencan, seks, kemudian saling menyakiti. Cerita si mesum dan si perawan. konyol"

Chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun kagum. Kagum dengan bagaimana bibir mungil itu berkata dan matasipit itu mengerjap. seandainya baekhyun seorang yoeja pasti chanyeol akan mengajaknya berkencan, begitu pikirnya.

"bagaimana dengan ku?" tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memandang chanyeol kemudia menarik telapak tangan chanyeol dan menyatukannya dengan miliknya. Mengaitkan satu sama lain. sungguh amat sangat pas. chanyeol hanya diam saja menanggapi bekhyun yang sedang berusaha menggenggam tangannya. chanyeol merasakan hangat tangan baekhyun yang menggenggamnya tangannya. ya hangat, sampai menyentuh ke hatinya.

"menurutmu aku yang mana? Si mesum atau si perawan?" baekhyun bertanya sambil metapa intens onix chanyeol tanpa berniat melepaskan tautan tangan meraka. Nafas keduanya memburu. Gugup dengan degup jantung yang saling mengejar.

"aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu sebelumnya." Jawab chanyeol. Tak kalah gugup dengan degup jantungnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan besar chanyel dan menempelkan diperutnya. Chanyeol yang mau tidak mau tertarik mendekap baekhyun dari belakang. Chaenyol sangat gugup saat ini.

"aku punya gangguan tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan orang lain." ucap baekhyun lirih yang masih bisa didengar chanyeol.

"umm aku bisa menyingkir" belum chanyeol menyingkir tanganya makin erat digenggam baekhyun.

"jangan..biarlah sepert ingin merasakan nafasmu ada dibelakang telingaku." Ucap baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya . ia menikmati hembusan nafas chanyeol yang hangat di belakang telinganya...

"jantungmu berdetak keras sekali, chanyeol." Baekhyun yg masih terpejam merasakan degupan jantung chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"uh-oh yaa..aku tau" jawab chanyeol yang malah membuat deru nafasnya semakin terasa di telinga baekhyun. baekhyun merasakan hangat nafas chanyeol yang secara intens menyerang belakang telinga dan tengkuknya. baekhyun menikmati itu, rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"mmm... ".

.

.

.

.

.. **TBC...**

 **terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff ini.**

 **ini ff pertama saya, setelah sekian lama hanya berani membaca dan mereview tanpa pernah membuat akun. hehe**

 **oke ... terimakasih lagi dan jangan lupa** **review untuk ff ini ya, readernim yang baik ^^...**


	2. Chapter 2 ME? JEALOUS? HAHAHA!

_"jantungmu berdetak keras sekali, chanyeol." Baekhyun yg masih terpejam merasakan degupan jantung chanyeol sambil tersenyum._

 _"uh-oh yaa..aku tau" jawab chanyeol yang malah membuat deru nafasnya semakin terasa di telinga baekhyun. baekhyun merasakan hangat nafas chanyeol yang secara intens menyerang belakang telinga dan tengkuknya. baekhyun menikmati itu, rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"mmm... "._

 _._

 _._

 **-CH2-**

 **"me? jealous? hahah!"**

Baekhyun merasakan hembusan nafas seorang Park Chanyeol di telinganya. Teratur dan hangat. Hembusan nafas yang beralunan dengan degup jantung Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang. Hatinya merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda ketika dia bersama Kris. Dalam diam, baekhyun tersenyum merasakan hal itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang seolah membatu di belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan gugup yang kini membuat dirinya bak sebuah patung yang bisa bernafas. 'Aku masih straight.. aku masih straight...' Chanyeol meyakinkan dalam hati. Namun kenyataan yang ada, hatinya menyukai keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana ia merasa hangat dan nyaman merengkuh si mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau? Sebelumnya aku sangat membenci semua tentang menginap bersama, kemah dan semacamnya. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang jauh, hanya saja aku merasa seperti ada desahan nafas disamping telingaku." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, namun Chanyel yang berada sangat intim di belakang Baekhyun mampu mendengarnya.

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan Baek, aku bisa mengerti.." balas Chanyeol yang hendak bangun lagi dari posisinya. canggung.

"Yeol, aku bilang tak apa. Mungkin kita bisa berbaring seperti ini untuk beberapa saat.." Baekhyun memutar posisinya sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah tirus Chanyeol. Entah kenapa baekhyun ingin lebih lama berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ya, baekhyun akui dirinya memang gay dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih, Kris. Namun hati kecil baekhyun mengatakan ini adalah hal yang benar. Berada dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol mmebuat baekhyun merasa kembali 'pulang'. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya akibat dilkihat secara intens oleh Chanyeol. Bibir tipis baekhyun yang semerah cherry itu terlihat mengkilap basah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tergoda seakan ingin segera menyesap bibir tipis itu, merasakan kelembutannnya. Namun ia buru buru menghilangkan pikirannya itu.

"apa tidak apa, Park?" baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol meminta kepastian.

"mmh, aku rasa kita bisa berbaring untuk beberapa saat.." ucap Chanyeol tanpa keraguan. Ya, seorang Park Chanyeol, pria yang menyukai Xi Luhan-dan masih straight tentu saja- tanpa ragu memeluk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin masih straight Tuan Park?

Kemudian mereka berdua berbaring sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu yang diputar lewat piringan hitam milik baekhyun. Alunan nada itu mengantar mereka pada deru nafas teratur yang kemudian 'beberapa saat' milik Chanyeol berubah menjadi semalaman.

.

.

 _ **Dok..dok..dok..**_

"Baeki-ah...bangun...sudah jam 9 sekarang apa kau tak ingin bangun, huh, tukang tidur?"

 _ **Dokk.. ..d**_ _ **ok..dok..dok.**_

Suara ketukan dipintu membangunkan baekhyun dari mimpi indahnya yang masih dalam rengkuhan lengan park chanyeol..

"ohh sialan..." desis baekhyun yang langsung terduduk kaget mendengar suara xiumin-kakak iparnya-yang mengetuk pintu layaknya orang bar bar. Chanyeol yang mendengar kegaduhan dari arah pintu ikut terbangun. sadar akan suara seorang yoeja dari luar pintu, Chanyeol seketika seketika berubah panik.

"Ya noona, aku akan segera keluar sebentar lagi.." teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang panik berdiri tergopoh dan tanpa sengaja chanyeol menendang gelas anggur yang semalam ia letakkan di atas karpet milik baekhyun. Karpet putih kesayangan baekhyun kini terkena noda merah anggur yang membuat baekhyun hanya bisa meng-o-kan mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Kesal! Itu yang baekhyun saat ini tengah rasakan.

"Oh Shit... Maafkan aku baek, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa bersalah sambil memandang karpet dan baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal. "kau harus keluar lewat jendela" bisik baekhyun kepada chanyeol sambil memberi gestur menunjuk arah jendela kamar baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung berlari menuju jendela kamar baekhyun gesit. chanyeol tak ingin tambah merusak mood baekhyun, dengan seketika chanyeol langsung melompat keluar lewat jendela dan berakhir diatas atap garasi baekhyun.

"lalu apa sekarang baek?" bisik chanyeol. Tangannya berpegangan pada jendela baekhyun. mimik wajahnya syarat akan ketegangan-atau ketakutan.

"lompat bodoh!"baekhyun memelotot pada Chanyeol.

"ummm baek apa kau yakin? Ini terlihat seperti aku harus melompat dari lantai 2 rumahmu, baek" ragu chanyeol yang memang sedikit takut akan ketinggian.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, maka dengan sejuta keraguan ia mencoba melompat ke dahan pohon didepan rumah baekhyun. Namun sayang dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Dahan yang menjadi pegangannya tidak kuat menahan berat badan chanyeol dan 'kraaaak' suara khas kayu yang patah terdengar. Bughhh, tabrakan antara badan kekar chanyeol dengan bumi pun-yang untungnya terjatuh dia atas rumput halaman rumah bekhyun- terdengar.

Bekhyun seketika memekik. "yaaaak! Park chanyeol apa kau baik-baik saja?". baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela dan mencoba melihat chanyeol yang jatuh.

Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab. Baekhyun semakin panik. Namun beberapa detik kemudian park chanyeol muncul dengan seringaian bodohnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun di lantai dua.

"argggh, aku baik baik saja baek." Ucap park chanyeol diantara senyuman idiotnya.

"oke, park.. pergi sekarang sebelum ketahuan noonaku." Pekik baekhyun panik ketika mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya lagi.

"ya! Park. Telepon aku! Oke?" ucap baekhyun sebelum dia menghilang dari jendela dan segera membereskan kekacauan didalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berlari menjauhi rumah baekhyun. Dia terus berlari sampai beberapa blok dari rumah baekhyun. Ya, dia sangat panik sekarang. Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri di tengah hari.

"hossh...hosssh.." suara nafas chanyeol yang kelelahan. "Eh..hosssh..tungguh...hossh..akuh kan tidak punyah..hosssh.. nomor ponselnyaah...hossh..argggh" chanyeol mengumpat ditengah pelariannya. Dia ingin kembali ke rumah baekhyun namun ia urungkan niatnya karena sadar itu waktu yang tidak tepat.

.

.

 _ **23 july 2015**_

 _ **12.00 KST**_

"SHIT! Kau tau? Aku seperti Captain Amerika yang melompat dari atas lift dari ketinggian berpuluh lantai.! Aku melakukan itu dirumah seorang namja manis yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Apa kau pikir aku gila?" Ucap chanyeol kepada jongin dan kyungsoo sahabatnya. Saat ini merak sedang menikmati makan siang-atau mungkin sarapan untuk chanyeol- bersama di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian semalam , tentang ia yang bertemu baekhyun di lorong sampai dengan kejadian dia melompat dari jendela lantai dua rumah baekhyun. Kyungso dan jongin yang mendengar cerita heboh sahabatnya itu hanya bisa saling menatap dan memutar mata. Setuju dengan pemikiran mereka berdua, 'chanyeol terlalu hiperbola, ya!'

"Apa?" tanya chanyeol heran atas ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"kau tau park? Kau itu anak yang manis." Ucap jongin singkat sebelum meneguk colanya.

"ya! Apa maskudmu?"

"kau bilang dia punya pacar dan kau percaya? Omo... itu hanya triknya saja untuk menarik perhatianmu park" ucap jongin menanggapi chanyeol yang menceritakan perkenalannya dengan baekhyun.

"apa kau berpikir dia tidak punya pacar?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyuapkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"ya.. aku pikir dia suka padamu."

"apa kau berpikir begitu? Aku kira dia straight?" ucap chanyeol ragu.

"apa kau pikir ada namja straight yang tengah malam mau menanggapi pria gila di lorong gelap yang sedang berbicara sendiri? Dan oh.. jangan lupakan tentang pelukan hangat kalian? Apa kau yakin tidak 'melakukanya'?"

"ya! Apa kau gila? Aku ini masih straight dan begitupun baekhyun. Dia memiliki seorang pasangan. Dan akupun menyukai xi Luhan." Ucap chanyeol dengan keras.

"tentu saja kau berkata seperti itu. Semua alibi yang kau katakan barusan adalah omong kosong. Aku dan kyungsoo menangkap radar ke-gay-anmu park!" ucap jongin sambil melirik kyungsoo, meminta dukungan. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan jongin. Chanyeol terdiam, tampak berpikir akan kelurusan orientasinya. Chanyeol yakin dirinya masih lurus, dan tak mungkin dalam semalam, hanya karena seroang Baekhyun dirinya bisa berbelok, dan mencampakan Xi Luhan.

"dalam beberapa hari telepon dia. Jika dia menanggapimu, itu membuktikan bahwa dia benar benar tertarik padamu. Ajak dia untuk kencan, makan beberapa ayam dan bir bersama." Usul jongin kepada chanyeol.

"uhh aku tidak akan menelponnya!"

"kenapa tidak? Kau tertarik padanya!"

"umm, karena..." jawab chanyeol ragu.

"karena xi luhan? Oh yang benar saja park!" ucap kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah. Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan luhan-dan mungkin tidak suka- entah karena dasar apa.

"oh ayolah park, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau dan gadis china itu." Ucap jongin membantin garpu-yang ia gunakan- ke atas piring didepannya. "Apa kau tak tahu semalam dia berkencan dengan Oh Sehun?" lanjut Jongin.

"ya, aku tau tentang itu. Dan baekhyun, aku tidak akan menelponnya karena aku telah membuat kesalahan. Aku menumpahkan anggur diatas karpet kesayangannya."

"oke itu benar. Lalu siapa yang akan peduli? Gunakan itu untuk jadi alasan kau menghubunginya, bodoh!" ucap kyungsoo sadis.

"ya! Sudahlah. Bahkan jika aku ingin, aku tetap tidak akan menghubunginya." Ucap chanyeol sambil meneguk habis minumannya.

"ohhh. Dia tidak memberikan nomer ponselnya, kan?" tebak jongin yang tentu saja benar 100%.

Chanyeol yang merasa tebakan jongin benar menjadi salah tingkah. "dia memberikannya. Dia mengetik beberapa digit awal, kemudian dia menwari aku masuk kerumahnya, sebenarnya.." kyungsoo dan jongin yang mendengar hal itu tertawa terbahak.

"tapi aku dapat 5 digit awal nomer ponselnya kan? Oh ayolah, Ada berapa banyak kombionasi jika aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu beberapa digit akhirnya?" ucap chanyeol sok pintar dihadapan kedua sahabatnya sambil menampilkan evil smirknya.

"sepuluh ribu.." ucap kyungsoo singkat.

"eh?" chanyeol menatap kyungsoo dan melunturkan evil smirknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari akun social medianya saja?" ucap jongin.

"dia tidak akan punya bodoh, dia tidak suka hal hal semacam itu."jelas chanyeol

"umm kau hubungi saja call-center di kampusnya. Aku punya teman di sana." ucap kyungsoo memberi jalan keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil milik jongin. Kyungso duduk disebelah jongin dan chanyeol dibelakang mereka.

 _ **Tuuuut...tuuuut...tuuut.**_

"yeoboseo..seulgi aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap seulgi-teman kyungsoo di bagian call center kampus baekhyun.

"uh, kami butuh nomor ponsel mahasiswa ditempatmu."

"eh, tunggu sebentar. Tingkat apa dia?"

"junior" ucap chanyeol memotong pembicaraan antara kyungsoo dan seulgi pada sambungan telepon-yang diloudspeaker.

"junior? Oke. Siapa namanya?"

"baekhyun" ucap chanyeol lagi, singkat.

"byun baekhyun?" tanyas seulgi memastikan.

"emm ya, BYUN. BAEK-HYUN." Ucap chanyeol yakin yang dibalas dengan putaran mata kyungsoo dan jongin.

"yang bernama baekhyun di tingkat junior hanya ada satu, byun baekhyun." Jelas seulgi.

"emm baiklah...bisa kau beri informasi tentang orang itu?." Ucap kyungsoo cepat.

"hanya ada nomor telepon rumah."

"apa tidak ada informasi lainnya? Tanya chaneyol lagi.

"hanya itu. Kau mau atau tidak? Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi cepatlah" ucap seulgi yang terdengar kasar.

"oke baiklah.. sebutkan..." ucap jongin.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor telepon rumah baekhyun dan menutup sambungan telepon jongin dan kyungsoo mengantar chanyeol pulang kerumahnya.

Chanyeol kemudian turun setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. "terimakasih kyungsoo-ah, jongin-ah" ucap chanyeol tulus.

"ya! Park. Tunggu beberapa hari lagi sebelum menghubunginya. Kau tidak ingin terlihat kesepian kan?" goda jongin dari dalam mobil.

Chanyeol yang hampir masuk rumahnya membalikkan badan memandang jongin dan kyungsoo.

"oh tentu saja, aku senang kita mendapatkan nomornya. Haha, tapi tenang saja aku bahkan ragu akan menghubunginya atau tidak." Ucap chanyeol yang kemudian langsung memasuki rumahnya.

.

 _ **14.00 KST**_

 _ **Tuuuut..ttuuuut..tuuuut..**_

Suara nada sambung telepon terdengar diataranya. Chanyeol yang menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya terlihat mondar mandir didalam kamar. Adiknya yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa lucu.

" _yeoboseo_ " terdengar jawaban dari seberang sambungan ponsel chanyeol.

"uhmmm yoboseo.. uh apakah benar ini keluarga byun jongdae?" ucap chanyeol menahan paniknya.

" _uhh ya benar."_

"umm, aku teman dari salah satu anak lelaki dirumah anda."

" _ya, mungkin satu satunya anak lelaki dirumah kami selain suamiku?"_

"umm ya, itu maksudku. Aku teman baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol yang sedikit takut mendengar nada suara diseberang sana.

" _uh-huh, lalu?"_

"bolehkah saya berbicara dengannya?" ucap chanyeol sedikit memohon. Adiknya-jungkook- menatap hyungnya dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

" _uh-yeoboseo. Ini baekhyun.."_ ucap baekhyun setelah beberapa detik.

"hey baek, ini aku chanyeol." Ucap chanyeoil sambil menarik nafasnya.

" _uh-oh ya.. umm, ya. Tunggu sebentar.."_ baekhyun terdengar sedikit panik dan kaget diseberang sana. " _umm ada apa chan?"_ ucap baekhyun setelah beberapa detik hening.

"ehm tidak. Begini, aku hanya ingin bilang aku pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat. Dan saat ini sedang istirahat. Um jadi, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik baik saja. Apa noonamu marah mengenai karpetmu?" tanya chanyeol.

" _ya, semuanya baik baik saja chan. Kau tak perlu khawatir."_

"umm well, baguslah. Umm apa kau punya waktu malam ini?"

" _ehm entahlah. Malam ini aku akan pergi ke bioskop bersama Kris."_

"Kris?"

" _ya, kris.. pacarku."_

"oh, baguslah aku dan teman temanku akan pergi menonton film juga malam ini di Old Orchard Mall. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

" _emm oke aku juga akan kesana."_

"em oke sampai bertemu disana." Kemudian sambungan telepon tertutup. Jungkook yang melihat tingkah hyungnya yang panik hanya bisa tertawa geli. Chanyeol kemudian berbaring disebelah Jungkook.

"Kris...Jadi dia gay dan benar benar sudah memiliki pasangan, kookie.." ucap Chanyeol. Kookie hanya mendengarkan hyungnya, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman baekhyun.

"dapatkah kita menyelesaikan ini?" ucap xiumin jengkel.

Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur berdiri didepan jongdae dan xiumin yang sedang terduduk di ruang tengah.

"uh dengarkan noona. Aku tidak akan mengajari kalian tentang pengasuhan anak. Itu bukan urusanku. Aku cukup berterimakasih karena kalian mau merawatku sebagai adik kalian. Tapi aku mohon kalian tetap di area kalian, dan aku akan tetap di areaku. Dan juga biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini. Kita semua paham satu hal, aku memang minum alkohol sejak lulus SMA, dan kalian berdua mengijinkan hal itu. Dan bukankah itu hal yang baik ketika aku hanya minum anggur dikamarku daripada aku harus berpesta dengan alkohol dan narkoba di sebuah club yang bisa saja aku mabuk dan diperkosa oleh ahjussi ahjussi mesum dan dibunuh kemudian mayatku dibuang di sungai Han? Ayolah, aku tau kalian bukan wali yang kolot." Ucap baekhyun panjang lebar. Jongdae dan xiumin terlihat berpikir dan mencerna ucapan baekhyun.

"well?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"dengar baekhyun. Ini bukan tentang kau minum alkohol. Ini tentang kau meminumnya dikamar dan menumpahkannya di atas karpet. Apa kau paham itu?" ucap xiumin.

"ah mwolla.. aku tidak tahu lagi. Apa kau ingin berkata sesuatu, sayang?" lanjut xiumin frustasi atas sikap baekhyun. Yang kemudian meminta bantuan jongdae untuk menceramahi baekhyun.

Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu sedikit memekik senang dalam hati karena hyung satu satunya yang ia miliki sedikit membantunya untuk tidak menambah panjang masalah sepele ini.

"umm baiklah. Apakah aku akan dihukum karena hal ini? Karena malam ini aku akan pergi kencan dengan kris ke bioskop." Tanya baekhyun sambil beraegyo menampilkan puppy eyes nya.

Xiumin hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah suaminya meminta tanggapan atas permohonan baekhyun. Jongdae lagi lagi mengedikan bahunya tanda mengijinkan.

"umm. Baiklah baekhyun. Kau boleh pergi."

"oh benarkah? Terikamasih hyung, noona" kemudian baekhyun memeluk kedua orang didepannya itu.

.

 _ **16.00 KST – Old Orchard Mall.**_

Chanyeol dengan setelah celana jeans biru dan kemeja putih panjang- yang lengannya di tekuk sampai siku- berjalan mondar mandir di hadapan jongin dan kyungso yang sedang asik memakan ice cream.

"ya.. apa yang kau lakukan? Tenanglah park. Kau seperti remaja yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya datang.' Ucap jongin kesal.

'apakah baekhyun akan datang?' pikir chanyeol dalam hati. Oh tuhan, tidak. Dia disini akan menonton film bersama teman-temannya, termasuk xi Luhan dan sekarang dia malah panik karena berharap baekhyun akan datang, bersama kris tentunya.

"oh demi saus tar-tar, jangan melihat kebelakang saat ini." Ucap kyungsoo kepada chanyeol, sedikit sinis. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan kyungsoo reflek menoleh kebelakang.

"oh anyeong..." ucap gadis dengan mata rusa yang berjalan mendekat ke arah chanyeol.

"anyeong luhan-ie." Ucap chanyeol yang kemudian dipeluk oleh Luhan.

"oh anyeong jongin-ah, anyeong kyungsoo-ah." Ucap luhan sambil melambai ke arah kedua orang itu. Jongin tersenyum, berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang menampilkan mimik datar sedikit sinis.

"hey chan, kemana kau tadi malam? Aku mencarimu." Ucap luhan

"uh.. aku pulang. Aku ada urusan saat itu."

"umm padahal aku ingin mengajakmu mengobrol kau tau? Aku ingin kita berdua memiliki salah satu malam terbaik yang dapat kita ingat bersama." Ucap luhan sambil mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan chanyeol. chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Luhan.

"jadi setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya luhan lagi.

"emm, belum ada rencana." Jwab chanyeol singkat yang sedikit gugup.

"uh bagaimana kalu pergi ke rumahku? Kita bisa mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman belakang rumahku." Ucap Jessica, teman Luhan.

"oh menyenangkan. Baiklah kita akan pesta barbeque setelah menonton film." Ucap luhan senang kemudian menarik chanyeol untuk berjalan membeli tiket film. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikuti luhan.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

"umm park chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah belakang. Itu baekhyun, dengan kris. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada bekhyun. Ya lagi lagi dia mengagumi senyum manis namja mungil itu, tapi hanya beberapa saat karena kemudian dia tersadar ada seorang namja tinggi di belakang baekhyun. Ya dia kris. Pacar baekhyun.

"uh anyeong baekhyun." ucap chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

"uh kenalkan, ini Kris. Dia pacarku. Kris kenalkan ini Chanyeol, temanku."

Keduanya kemudian berjabat tangan. Chanyeol sedikit kikuk dan merasa tidak senang dengan kehadiran kris.

"uh aku chanyeol. Oh kenalkan ini luhan. Dan ini teman temanku.." chanyeol mengenalkan bekhyun kepada teman temannya, terutama pada jongin dan kyungsoo. "Jongin, Kyungsoo, kenalkan ini Baekhyun, dan ke-ka-sih-nya, Kris..." ucap chanyeol sedikit menegaskan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menjabat tangan baekhyun dan kris.

"baiklah kita akan menonton Avengers. Apa kau mau menonton itu juga?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun.

"umm ya aku dan kris akan menonton itu juga... umm Kris apa tidak apa apa kita menonton film bersubtitle malam ini?" tanya baekhyun pada kris.

"terserah kau chagi. Apapun yang kau inginkan." Jawab kris sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak sempit baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit merasa risih ketika kris akan mencium pipinya didepan chanyeol dan teman temannya. Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia merasa panas ketika baekhyun melakukan skinship dengan kris. Dia merasa tidak suka dan ingin menarik baekhyun agar berjauhan dengan kris.

.

Setalah didalam bioskop, chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan luhan, disampingnya ada jongin dan kyungsoo. Sedangkan baekhyun dan kris duduk lebih belakang lagi di deret bagian kanan.

Mereka semua nampak menikmati film yang sedang di putar. Luhan yang tadinya mengenakan jaket jeans denim, membuka jaketnya dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang terbalut tangtop berwarna merah bata yang membuat kulit bahunya terkekspos. Chanyeol yang melihat itu nampak menelan ludah gugup. Luhan memberikan gestur seolah sedang kegerahan, tanganya ia letakan di dekat tangan chanyeol dan bahunya ia tempelkan di lengan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang gugup menoleh ke arah samping melihat jongin dan kyungsoo. Jongin dan kyungso yang melihat itu hanya bisa melotot ke arah chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tadi menoleh ke arah jongin dan kyungsoo kini menoleh ke arah baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat baekhyun duduk disebelah kris. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis ketika cahaya layar bioskop menyinari wajah mungilnyayang sedang tersenyum-kepada kris tentunya. Baekhyun yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna pink itu terlihat semakin manis. 'seharusnya aku yang duduk bersebelahan dengan baekhyun' pikirnya. Kyungso yang melihat chanyeol memandangi baekhyun langsung menggeleng kepada Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar, beakhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol. Dia melihat luhan yang seakan sedang menggoda chanyeol. Luhan terkadang berbisik ke telinga chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal melihat hal itu. Ia yang melihat luhan memakai pakaian kurang bahan itu mendecih tak suka. 'dasar, didalam bioskop yang dingin begini bisa bisanya dia melepas jaketnya. cih.' pikir baekhyun.

Kemudian baekhyun memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Dia mengancingkan kemejanya sampai kancing paling atas. Entah dorongan dari mana dia melakukan hal itu. Dia hanya berpikir tidak ingin mengumbar bagian tubuhnya kepada orang lain. baekhyun kemudian memandang disekitarnya. Terlihat orang orang yang sibuk bermesraan dengan pasangannya. Tak sengaja ia melihat lagi ke arah chanyeol yang oh tidak., luhan sedang menggenggam tangan chanyeol dan berbisik entah apa ke telinga chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa kesal melihat hal itu(?). Seketika dia berbisik kepada kris " Kris, aku akan membeli minuman , tunggu disini, aku segera kembali." Baekhyun langsung melesat pergi dari kursiny.

Chanyeol yang sedikit risih dengan perlakuan luhan, kemudian berpura pura menoleh kearah lain untuk menghindari bisikan bisikan luhan. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat bekhyun yang pergi keluar menuju pintu. Chanyeol heran apa yang dilakukan baekhyun. Apakah dia marah melihat kedekatannya dengan luhan? Chanyeol seketika panik dan dengan segera berlari menyusul baekhyun.

 _ **Braaak...**_

Suara khas pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh kekikiri dan kekanan mencari sosok baekhyun...

Kemana perginya baekhyun? Pikirnya...

Kemudian sepasang onixnya menemukan sosok mungil dengan kemeja berwarna pink itu sedang duduk menunduk di sebuah sofa tunggu bioskop...

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari.

"baek..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chap kemarin.**

 **hehe meskipun yg review cuman sedikit, tapi alhamdulillah aku udah seneng karena sudah ada yang follow dan fav FFaku, hehe ^^**

 **terus aku mau minta maaf sama yang review, aku gatau cara balesnya darimana (karena ini pengalaman pertama aku bikin ff dan posting disini... T.T huhu,jadi aku bales lewat sini aja yaa.. maaf.. dan kalau ada saran bisa beri tahu aku jadi aku ga keliatan polos banget disini. heheh.)**

 **last but not least, review juseyo readernim semuaaa ^^**

 **Park Beichan, flowerinyou, gspghea** **:  
** makasih ya uda review^^. ini udah di update chap 2 . hehe pantau terus yaa dan kasih review lagi biar aku semangat updatenya.

 **sehunboo17:** hehe makasih ya udah review. hehe baeki disini emang aku bikin jadi yg easy going tapi ga murahan gt. karena aku suka sama baeki yang sedikit kecabe cabean :p.


	3. Chapter 3 CONFESSION?

_**Braaak...**_

Suara khas pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh kekikiri dan kekanan mencari sosok baekhyun...

Kemana perginya baekhyun? Pikirnya...

Kemudian sepasang onixnya menemukan sosok mungil dengan kemeja berwarna pink itu sedang duduk menunduk di sebuah sofa tunggu bioskop...

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari.

"baek..."

.

.

 **-CH3-**

 **-confession-**

chanyeol yang setengah berlari kemudian memelankan langkahnya menjadi langkah langkah kecil setelah jarak diantara dirinya dengan baekhyun menipis.

baekhyun memandang sepasang kaki yang ada didepannya. Menyadari kehadiranChanyeol, baekhyun menghela nafas untuk mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berkecamuk.

"Film yang bagus bukan?" baekhyun mendongak memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Entahlah sebuah senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ya. Film yang menyentuh." Ujar Chanyeol yang masih tetap berdiri didepan baekhyun. Sepasang onyx nya menatap intens onyx milik Baekhyun. Keduanya terpaku untuk satu menit pertama, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang ada dipikiran sosok didepannya.

"hei, baekhyun. Dengarkan aku-"

"uh maafkan aku chanyeol, sungguh" baekhyun memotong ucapan chanyeol yang belum sempat selesai terucap. Baekhyun terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan makhluk tinggi berambut silver didepannya ini.

"aku minta maaf karena menyuruhmu melompat dari atas atap. Itu benar benar gila, dan sangat berbahaya." Ucap baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah. "dan aku minta maaf jika aku sedikit seperti.. ummm..kau tau ditelepon...ugh aku terkadang sedikit panik" lanjut baekhyun yang kemudian mendongak menatap chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"berikan ponselmu" perintah chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah baekhyun.

"ne?" baekhyun memberikan tatapan bertanya kepada uluran tangan chanyeol. Baekhyun mengamati uluran tangan Chanyeol bingung.

"berikan ponselmu, byun baekhyun!" ucap chanyeol yang kemudian duduk disamping baekhyun.

"uh-oh.." baekhyun yang mengerti kemudian mengambil ponsel pintar dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada chanyeol cepat.

Chanyeol kemudian mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor di ponsel baekhyun dan mendial nomor tersebut. tak beberapa lama, ponsel yang ada di saku chanyeol berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilanmasuk dari nomor asing. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya nampak bingung dan tidak menegerti dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol.

"hmm oke , aku sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselmu. Jadi, aku memaafkanmu." Ucap chanyeol tersenyum yang kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon di ponsel Baekhyun dan segera mengembalikan ponsel milik baekhyun kepada si empunya.

dua detik kemudian Baekhyun baru mengerti akan apa yang tengah dimainkan oleh chanyeol dan tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya lucu tanda ia paham akan suatu hal. 'ah, sungguh romantis sekali cara chanyeol' pikir baekhyun yang tiba tiba pipinya merona memikirkan cara klasik Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan sebuah nomor ponsel seseorang. Klasik namun romantis, pikir baekhyun. Namun semua pemikiran itu segera menghilang tatkala baekhyun mengingat tentang Luhan. Hatinya sedikit gelisah bercampur penasaran. 'apakah chanyeol berkencan dengan Luhan? Apakah aku harus menanyakan hal itu? Ah, Bodoh. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menanyakan hal itu. ckk, tapi kenapa aku jadi gelisah seperti ini? .'ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Namun semua itu nyatanya hanya omong kosong dalam hatinya, karena apa yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakan batinnya.

"umm, jadi.. jadi kau berkencan dengan Luhan? Dia sangat cantik." Ucap baekhyun kepada chanyeol. Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya dan menyamankan duduknya sedikit menghadap chanyeol.

"ya begitulah, semua orang berpikir begitu." Ucap chanyeol.

"suatu kemajuan bukan? Dia duduk disebelahmu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus kali ini.

"emm aku pikir kau berpikir terlalu jauh baek. Ya bukan berarti aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu. hanya saja.." ucap chanyeol ragu..

"hanya saja apa? Apa kau masih ragu? Omo.. chanyeol dia menyukaimu. Terlihat sangat jelas."

"apa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya chanyeol sambil menautkan kedua alisnya tanda dia ingin tahu jelas tentang pendapat baekhyun.

"oh ayolah park chanyeol. apa kau mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu? kau tau chanyeol? Yakinlah pada perasaanmu sendiri karena menurutku keyakinan terhadap perasaan itu terlihat suci, dan... emm... seksi?" chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

"aku tau itu, haha, ibuku selalu berkata demikian." Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"umm baiklah. Aku harus kembali masuk kedalam. Aku tak mau kris mencariku." Baekhyun kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan chanyeol, tak lupa ia tersenyum tipios sekilas pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih terduduk itu teringat kris. 'oh benar kris , si tuan beruntung yang bisa mendapatkanmu baekhyun' pikirnya.

"well, baiklah kau harus kembali kedalam. Oh, ya Baek, Kris sangat keren. Dia sangat cocok denganmu" Ucap chanyeol dengan nada sarkastik dan sedikit sinis.

Baekhyun yang mendengar nada sarkastik di ucapan chanyeol memutar matanya. "uh benarkah? Semua orang berpikir begitu..hehe"

"ya .. mungkin tidak semua. Oh ya baekhyun, setelah selesai menonton kita akan pergi kerumah jessica. Apa kau mau ikut? Kita akan mengadakan pesta barbeque." Ajak chanyeol.

"umm aku akan menanyakannya pada Kris." Jawab baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada.

"baiklah. Selamat menikmati filmnya." Ucap chanyeol kemudian. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya semula. Entahlah, dia tidak ingin kembali ke dalam dan duduk manis disamping Luhan. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat kedekatannya dengan Luhan. Perasaannya berkata,jika dia tidak boleh terlihat dekat dengan Luhan, didepan baekhyun, Ia takut hal itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung akan perasaannya, untuk apa baekhyun merasakan sakit melihat kedekatannya dengan Luhan? Bukankah Baekhyun mendukungnya bersama Luhan? tapi hati kecil chanyeol seolah menyuruh chanyeol untuk tetap diam ditempat dan menjaga perasaan si mungil Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian, ia teringat perkataan baekhyun, untuk yakin dengan perasaanya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, lagi.

baekhyun berjalan ke arah studio film. Saat telah sampai didepan pintu masuk studio, baekhyun berhenti, dia kembali membalikkan badannya dan melihat chanyeol yang sedang melihat ke arah luar studio yag sedang tersenyum. Sungguh tampan. Itu pikir baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangi chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian dia teringat malam kemarin yang dia habiskan bersama chanyeol. Ya, kejadian malam itu membuatnya berpikir tentang apa yang dia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Dan yang baru baekhyun sadari adalah dia sedang tersesat. dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada disekitarnya, hingga kemudian dia menyadari keberadaan dari pria bertelinga lebar berambut silver itu membuatnya berasa ada didunia. Membuat seorang baekhyun memiliki sebuah jalan pulang. Dan itu adalah saat saat terbaik dalam hidup baekhyun, saat dia harus melihat senyuman seorang park chanyeol. Dan baekhyun tau dia menginginkan namja tinggi itu untuk selalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"ya chagiya..." sebuah interupsi membuat baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia buru buru mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kris yang memanggilnya.

"ne.." ucap baekhyun.

"kau lama sekali chagi. Aku jadi menonton filmnya sendirian." ucap Kris sedikit kesal..

"ne maafkan aku. Aku ke toilet dulu tadi." Bohong baekhyun. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam studio.

Disisi lain chanyeol yang sedari tadi tersenyum memandang jendela luar bioskop itu menoleh ke arah pintu studio. Dia melihat baekhyun yang dirangkul posesif oleh kris masuk kedalam studio. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman di bibirnya luntur seketika. Hatinya merasa tak rela tangan besar kris menyentuh bahu sempit baekhyun. ' ya, park chanyeol apa yang kau pikirkan? Kris itu pacarnya pantas saja dia memeluknya. Uh andai saja bahu mungil itu yang aku peluk. Pasti sungguh sangat amat pas.' Pikir chanyeol.

.

.

 _ **20.00 KST – Halaman Belakang rumah Jessica.**_

Mereka semua berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah jessica. Jessica dan tiffany menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk pesta barbeque. Sedangkan jongin, kyungsoo, chanyeol, baekhyun dan juga kris terlihat sedang berkumpul di area meja dan kursi taman sedang membicarakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya kris yang sedang meracau. Terlihat chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu, satu satunya yang menjadi fokus baekhyun adalah xi Luhan yang sedang menata gelas di meja dekat kolam renang. Baekhyun merasa itu kesempatan bagus untuk berbincang sekedar mengenal Luhan. Segera, baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"anyeong, Xi Luhan..aku baekhyun. Tadi kita bertemu di bioskop." Ucap baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"oh anyeong, baekhyun-ssi." Balas luhan singkat. Dia masih sibuk menata gelas namun sempat meilirik dan menyunggingkan senyum manis rusanya kepada baekhyun.

"uh, bukankah kau teman chanyeol?" ucap Luhan kemudian.

"ya, aku sedikit mengenalnya." Balas baekhyun canggung.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan memberikan segelas cola kepada baekhyun.

"bukankah chanyeol pria yang keren?" Ucap luhan yang kemudian duduk dipinggir kolam yang disusul baekhyun.

"ya.." balas baekhyun singkat.

"apa pria di sana itu pacarmu?" tanya luhan sedikit ragu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kris- yang oh tidak sedang apa dia? Menari nari dihadapan jongin, kyungsoo dan chanyeol? Ayolah astaga ..

"umm yaa.." balas baekyun sedikit ragu dan aneh melihat tingkah kris.

"oh-wow- dia mengagumkan.." ucap luhan tersenyum simpul.

"ya, tak kalah dari chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun singkat.

"apa kau menyukai chanyeol?" tanya luhan. baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan tersedak dari acara meminum colanya.

"ya.. aku menyukainya...sebagai teman maksudku." Balas baekhyun yang kemudian meneguk colanya lagi. " kupikir chanyeol cukup keren." Lanjutnya.

Luhan mendelik ke arah baekhyun. "oh tidak. Chanyeol itu sangat sangat keren, kau tau? Dia sungguh menakjubkan." Ucap luhan antusias yang menyebabkan baekhyun sedikit meng-o-kan mulutnya kaget dengan ucapan dan tatapan ganas luhan.

"dia salah satu teman pria terbaikku. Ya, teman pria terbaik yang aku punya sebenarnya. Dia selalu ada untukku, disaat aku harus menghadapi semua hubunganku yang buruk bersama pacarku. Dia selalu memberiku saran yang terbaik. Dia sangat cerdas. Dan ya, kau harus melihat saat chanyeol bersama dengan adiknya."ucap luhan sambil tersenyum.

"adiknya?" tanya baekhyun.

"ya, adiknya berumur 6 tahun, dan dia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Aku tak begitu tau apa yang terjadi pada keluarga chanyeol, tapi aku rasa adiknya sangat membutuhkan chanyeol. Kau tau chanyeol keluarga broken home dan dia tinggal bersama ibu dan adiknya."

"wow...info menarik luhan.." bekhyun menatap luhan. 'luhan sangat tau kehidupan chanyeol.' Pikir baekhyun.

"ya.." luhan tersenyum. Kemudian meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. " kau tau baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal kepadamu, dan kau harus menjawabnya sebagai seorang pria." Ucap luhan.

baekhyun memutar matanya.. 'ya apa kau pikir aku seorang gadis? dasar, bodoh.' ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

"apakah semua pria kebanyakan egois?" tanya luhan.

"ya, kebanyakan." Jawab baekhyun singkat.

"oh damn. Aku sungguh sangat muak dengan semua keegoisan mereka kau tau. Bukan berarti aku menyamakanmu dengan meraka oke? Mereka semua penuh dengan omong kosong, dan, ya kau tau keinginan mereka tentang seks."

Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat terakhir luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. 'wow, gadis ini benar-benar liar, aku harap chanyeol tidak akan pernah berkencan dan tidur dengannya.' Pikir baekhyun.'eh tunggu, siapa gadis yang dia maksud? apakah chanyeol sudah mengajaknya melakukan seks?' tanya baekhyun dalam hati.

"apa kita masih membicarakan chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun ragu.

"sehun, tuan penuh bualan oh sehun yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini." Ucap luhan memutar kedua matanya malas.

"o...apa dia menjengkelkan?" tanya baekhyun.

"rajanya orang menjengkelkan di seluruh dunia. Dan kau tau apa yang paling menjengkelkan dari seorang oh sehun? Dia akan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku yang mengejar ngejarnya dan memohon mohon untuk menjadi kekasihnya. cih" ucap Luhan kesal.

"wow..." baekhyun hanya bisa menatap luhan miris.

"bodohnya aku yang sudah tau setiap gadis yang kencan dengannya pasti akan berakhir di ranjang, dan aku masih saja mau berkencan dengannya setelah tahu semua hal itu. Kau tau apa yang menyedihkan? Aku terbangun sendirian tanpa sehun di sampingku. Entahlah, cinta memang membutakan mata dan hati seseorang." Luhan menunduk.

"apa kau menyesal sekarang?" tanya baekhyun hati-hati.

"ya , sedikit ku rasa." Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang baekhyun, matanya berkaca kaca. " kau tau baek, jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan mau mengikuti ajakan kencan seorang oh sehun. Sehun adalah yang pertama bagiku, aku menjaga semuanya untuk yang terbaik, dan aku rasa sehun bukanlah orang yang tepat. Bodohnya aku yang malah menolak ajakan makan malam chanyeol." Luhan memandang kolam renang didepannya menerawang, begitupun baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan luhan merasa sedikit getaran dihatinya. Lebih tepatnya sebuah perasaan iri karena chanyeol mengajak luhan makan malam. Kemudian baekhyun bersyukur karena luhan sempat memilih sehun dan menolak ajakan chanyeol, setidaknya dia tidak makan malam dengan chanyeol dan tidak melakukan 'hal yang aneh' dengan Chanyeol.

"kau tau luhan..." baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat chanyeol sedang memandangnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan intens. Hatinya bergemuruh, senang akan tatapan tajam chanyeol, disatu sisi merasa hangat. Hingga 30 detik sudah baekhyun dan chanyeol saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya baekhyun menyadari suatu hal. 'ya, aku rasa aku menyukai park chanyeol' batin baekhyun.

"tau apa baek?" tanya luhan yang sudah 15 detik menunggu baekhyun baekhyun melanjutkan kata katanya.

"eh, ne?" baekhyun balik bertanya.

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya pertanda bingung. "bukankah kau ingin berkata sesuatu kepadaku?" tanya luhan.

"eh benarkah?" tanya baekhyun kikuk. "um aku rasa ya, tadinya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi, poof, seketika semua itu hilang" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk. 'tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai chanyeol, dan kau gadis china dengan mata rusa, kembalilah dengan oh sehunmu dan jauh jauh dari chanyeolku' sambung baekhyun dalam hati.

"ya! Kau sungguh lucu baekhyun, itu hanya 15 detik yang lalu dan kau sudah lupa? Haha"luhan tertawa disamping baekhun. Baekhyun ikut tertawa canggung..

Disisi lain, park chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk didepan kris, memandang lurus ke arah kolam renang. Disana dia melihat luhan dan baekhyun sedang berbincang. Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua orang itu. chanyeol terus memerhatikan gerak tubuh baekhyun. Bagaiman jari lentik baekhyun memegang gelas, surai coklat lembut yang tertiup angin, dan oh jangan lupakan bibir plum merah cherry itu yang terlihat basah. Entah kenapa chanyeol ingin menghampiri baekhyun dan menerkamnya saat itu juga, meskipun disebelah baekhyun ada seorang xi Luhan.

"ya, kau .." panggil kris. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kris dan ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Chanyeol baru tersadar jika hanya tinggal dia dan kris saja disitu.

"ya?"

"jadi, dimana kau bertemu dengan pacarku?" tanya kris menyelidik.

"umm di sebuah club, lebih tepatnya di luar sebuah club." Ucap chanyeol.

"err, dia sangat manis bukan?" tanya kris sambil sedikit tersenyum bangga.

"emm ya." Jawab chanyeol singkat.

"ya, sangat sangat manis. Kau tau aku tidak berpacaran dengan mahasiswa apalagi seorang junior karena mereka semua sangat kekanakan dan labil. Tapi dia sangat berbeda. Baekhyun seolah menginspirasiku. Dan kau tau dia selalu membuat 'adikku' memberontak di bawah sini." Ucap kris pervert. " kami akan bercinta malam ini." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol yang mendegar hal itu mendengus tidak suka. 'bajingan, kalau kau berani menyentuh baekhyun sedikit saja , tamat riwayatmu' geram chanyeol dalam hati.

"oh ya?" jawab chanyeol pura pura tidak peduli dengan ucapan kris barusan.

"ya, seharusnya kami sudah melakukannya akhir pekan kemarin tapi aku harus pergi keluar negri, dan aku rasa malam ini malam yang sangat tepat. Kami baru akan pertama kali ini melakukannya. Kau tau aku sangat tidak sabar. Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk ini. Aku akan menjadi yg pertama untuknya" Ucap kris pervert, yang semakin membuat chanyeol mati matian menhaan emosinya untuk tidak meninju wajah tampan kris.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya ketika kris menceritakan apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan pada baekhyun, tentang bagaiman dia akan membuat baekhyun menungging dan menampar pantat bulat baekhyundan segala hal mesum lainnya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam renang, dan disana terlihat kosong. Dua orang-luhan dan baekhyun- sudah tidak berada disana. Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan. Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri ingin mencari baekhyun didalam rumah. Meninggalkan Kris dan racuan mesumnya yang jika terus menerus Chanyeol dengarkan, akan membuat lelaki bernama Kris itu terkapar karena mendapat tinjuan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencari baekhyun seantero halaman belakang rumah jessica, dan setelah berkeliling rumah besar itu, chanyeol menemukan baekhyun yang sedang terduduk menghadap ke sebuah piano hitam diruang tengah rumah keluarga jessica. Chanyeol kemudian menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang memainkan pinao itu dan duduk disebelah baekhyun, membelakangi piano. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran chanyeol disisi sebelah kananya menoleh ke arah chanyeol. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan dengan jarak tidak lebih dari satu jengkal tangan orang dewasa. keduanya saling bertatapan dalam.

"kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau mempunyai seorang adik." Ucap baekhyun tiba tiba.

"aku kira aku belum sempat bilang." Balas chanyeol. Keduanya masih bertahan dengan posisi yang sama. " dia adik tiriku, setelah ibuku menikah lagi dengan ayah tiriku sekarang." Sambung chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mengehela nafasnya yang dengan tepat hembusannya mengenai rahang bawah chanyeol.

"um, kau tau chanyeol? Aku sudah memiliki gambaran tentang bagaimana kehidupanmu, dan keluargamu, dan ternyata semua itu salah. Dan aku merasa bodoh berpikir mengetahui tentangmu, setelah mengenalmu semalam saja." Jawab baekhyun yang kemudian menunduk. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kesal namun semua itu malam membuat chanyeol semakin gemas pada baekhyun.

"baek?" panggil chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah chanyeol.

"jangan melakukan seks dengan kris!" ucap chanyeol yang dibalas dengan baekhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan ucapan tiba tiba chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mampu membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Sungguh apa apan yang diucapkan Chanyeol barusan.

"oh tuhan, sungguh kris tidak bisa dipercaya." Ucap baekhyun kemudian. Sungguh baekhyun sangat malu, dan ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke pianodidepannya.

"ya, kau tau itu, dan ku harap kau tidak menyerahkan dirimu padanya. Kau tidak boleh." Ucap chanyeol posesif.

"kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya baekhyun. Mukanya masih memerah.

"apa kau bercanda baek?" jawab chanyeol sedikit emosi. 'aku tidak akan rela memberikanmu pada bajingan semacam kris. ' batin chanyeol.

"kau tau, kris pacarku. Dan aku rasa keperjakaanku bukanlah sebuah harta karun yang harus terus menerus aku jaga sampai aku menemukan orang yang tepat. Karena didunia ini tidak ada orang yang tepat, yeol.' Ucap baekhyun yang teringat akan kejadian yang menimpa Luhan, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ia saat ini benar-benar bingung dan kesal. Bingung akan sikap chanyeol yang melarangnya melakukan seks dengan kris dan kesal karena, entahlah ia hanya merasa kesal karena Kris yang bermulut besar dan mengatakan hal yang tidak sewajarnya kepada Chanyeol.

"baek, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesalinya" ucap chanyeol tulus.

"setidaknya aku akan melakukannya dengan pacarku. Dan aku tau itu aman karena aku punya salinan riwayat kesehatannya." Balas baekhyun. " jadi katakan padaku sebuah alasan kenapa aku harus menyesal melakukan seks dengan pacarku?" ucap baekhyun yang mentap chanyeol dengan mata berkaca kaca. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat sesosok malaikat dihadapannya ini. Sungguh dia ingin memeluk namja mungil ini. Chanyeol sungguh tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang menahan emosi dan air mata secara bersamaan. Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun terlalu rapuh untuk menjadi mainan Kris.

"kau tau baek, aku tidak berhak melarangmu. Tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan dengan si brengsek kris." Ucap chanyeol.

"kau tau chan? Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada luhan. Ya, Xi Luhan, gadis China yang mempunyai mata rusa, kulit putih halus dan rambut panjang yang lembut, oh jangan lupakan kepopulerannya.. semua orang menginginkan apa yang dimiliki xi Luhan...Dan satu lagi, kau tau dia berkata dia menyesal kencan dengan sehun dan ingin memutar waktu agar bisa berkencan denganmu. Aku harap kau puas dengan itu, dan tolonglah...kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku oke? Berkencanlah dan lakukanlah seks dengannya. Dan jangan pernah melarangku." Ucap baekhyun kesal bercampur emosi.

"kau tidak perlu marah marah seperti itu baekhyun."ucap chanyeol."dan ya, apa kau malah membandingkan dirimu dengan xi Luhan?" tanya chanyeol lagi.. "Em,,, ya dia memang cantik, tapi kau tak kalah cantik baek. Kulitmu juga halus.." ucap chanyeol yang tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"ya tentu saja karena aku menjaganya, kau bisa tanyakan siapa pasien dengan urutan konsultasi nomer satu pada dokter kulitku.."ucap baekhyun emosi. mukanya memerah menahan kesal kepada chanyeol. chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan baekhyun.."intinya adalah kau menyukai luhan. aku tidak akan melarangmu berkencan dengan Luhan, jadi biarlah aku melakukan apapun dengan kris." Ucap baekhyun emosi.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang bersungut sungut emosi, kemudian menampilkan smirknya. Satu hal yang disadari chanyeol dari semua ucapan baekhyun. Baekhyun cemburu! Ya, baekhyun cemburu kepada luhan.

"ya bodoh, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu eoh?" tanya baekhyun bingung karena chanyeol tak berhenti memudarkan evil smirknya.

"kau menyukai ku baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol percaya diri.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya seketika, tidak percaya pada ucapan chanyeol.

"uh-oh, andwe.." ucap baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. " kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?" baekhyun mendecih.

"ya. Aku hanya berkata. Kau tak usah gugup seperti itu.." balas chanyeol yang tak lepas memandang mata – dan bibir baekhyun- bergantian.

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau menyukaiku?" ulang chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap intens baekhyun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Baekhyun merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol mendekat kearahnya mulai menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Baekhyun merasakanhawa hangat diseluruh wajahnya. Ia merona menyadari jarak wajahnya dan wajah chanyeol semakin mendekat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, merasakan tenggorokannya kering yang anehnya hanya bisa dihilangkan jika bibir tebal milik chanyeol menyentuh bibir plum cherry nya, sekarang, saat ini juga. Keduanya saling mendekatkan bibir... Baekhyun menutup matanya,merasakan bibir chanyeol yang mulai mendekat dan hembusan nafas chanyeolyang menerpa wajahnya...

"baek, ku rasa kita harus pergi dari sini"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Review juseyo readernim ^^gomawo and saranghae**

 **a/n:**

 **terimakasih untuk reviewnya di chap kemarin, dan mohon review untuk bekal author nulis chap selanjutnya yaa. ^^**

 **to:**

Park Beichan: hehe, entahlah nanti bakalan nc an ama siapa.. kkk~ tebak yaaa. gomawo reviewnyaa^^

sehunboo17: Luhan itu terombang ambing perasaanya sama kaya status kejelasan hubungan chanbaek. gomawo reviewnyaa^^

Leena Park: baekhyun emang uda ngasih nomernya tapi cuma beberapa awal aja karena keburu ngajakin chanyeol masuk ke kamar.. gomawo reviewnyaa^^

parkbaexh614: gomawo revienya ^^ini uda lanjut


	4. Chapter 4

_Chanyeol menatap intens baekhyun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Baekhyun merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol mendekat kearahnya mulai menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Baekhyun merasa pans diwajahnya. Ia merona menyadari jarak wajahnya dan wajah chanyeol semakin mendekat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, merasakan tenggorokannya kering yang anehnya hanya bisa dihilangkan jika bibir tebal milik chanyeol menyentuh bibir plum cherry nya, sekarang, saat ini juga. Keduanya saling mendekatkan bibir..._

" _baek.. kurasa kita harus pergi dari sini!"_

.

.

 **-CH 4-**

 **-i think, i truly, _madly_ , crazy, _deeply in love with you_. _In love with you-_**

 **.**

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak menarik wajahnya mundur dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram pelan, matanya menutup tanda tak suka ada seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun. ' Damn, kenapa harus saat ini, sialan?' batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun panik dan membulatkan kedua matanya saat ini, karena Kris sedang berada di belakang Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh emosi. 'Bodoh kau baekhyun, kenapa kau sempat sempatnya akan berciuman dengan Chanyeol sedangkan pacarmu ada disini?' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku bilang. Pulang. Sekarang!" bentak Kris yang melihat Baekhyun masih bergeming dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Um-Ba-baik Kris." Ucap baekhyun terbata, kental akan kegugupan setelah mendengar seorang Kris membentaknya dihadapan Chanyeol. Kemudian tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Kris. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan masih memunggungi Kris dan Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, disatu sisi Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi, namun Chanyeol juga merasa tak tau diri dengan sikapnya yang akan mencium Baekhyun.

"Kris..a-apa kau baik-baik saja? Wa-wajahmu terlihat sangat merah. A-apa kau mabuk?" tanya baekhyun yang melihat raut merah padam Kris. Chanyeol kemudian memberanikan diri menoleh menatap wajah Kris, hnaya sekedar memastikan apakah Kris benar benar mabuk.

"um, jika kau mabuk aku bisa memberi tumpangan pada kalian." Ucap Chanyeol menawari. Sekedar basa basi untuk rasa tidak enaknya pada Kris dan juga ketidak relaannya jika harus melihat Baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh seorang yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"brengsek, urus saja masalahmu sendiri!" bentak Kris yang semakin terlihat emosi.

Chanyeol tidak terima dengan bentakan dari Kris. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Chanyeol tersulut emosi. Ya, emosi karena Kris telah mengganggu acara-mari kita berciuman Baekhyun- dan sekaang seorang Park Chanyeol harus mendengar bentakan dari seorang Kris? Ayolah. Mereka sama sama pria, dan tidak ada pria yang santai santai saja bila ada pria lain yang membentaknya. Itu ajakan perang.

"kau tau apa yang kupikirkan, Kris-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mendekat ke arah Kris, dengan wajah yang mati matian menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak di hadapan Baekhyun. "aku sudah mengatakan namaku PARK CHANYEOL, dan jika kau berani mengubah namaku menjadi 'brengsek' kusarankan kau mulai mengganti namamu menjadi 'bajingan' karena aku sudah muak dengan omong kosongmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kris tak tinggal diam, Kris semakin tersulut emosi dan tangannya mengepal bersiap memukul Chanyeol. Dan.. **Buggggh...** Rahang tegas Chanyeol mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah dari Kris. Chanyeol tersungkur menabrak piano yang ada dibelakangnya.

"OMO, Kriss, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik baekhyun kaget melihat Chanyeol yang jatuh di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget akan perlakuan Kris kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau baik baik saja?" ucap baekhyun panik yang kemudian membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian ia bangkit dan memegangi rahangnya yang terasa linu akibat hantaman tangan kris.

"Akhh..Aku baik baik saja Baek." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan mata berapi menandakan emosi yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Tanpa diduga Chanyeol membalas kris dengan satu pukulan di rahang kanan Kris, namun Kris berhasil menghindar dan balik menyerang Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Chanyeol terlambat menghindar dan mengakibatkan bibir di bagian sudutnya robek mengeluarkan darah segar. Chanyeol kali ini tersungkur dan kepalanya terbentur meja kecil di dekat piano. Beberapa orang sudah datang ke ruangan itu dan melihat kekacauan itu. baekhyun kaget dan dengan segera menghampiri kris, dan menamparnya.

"apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan, huh?" bentak baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca kepada Kris. Kris tak menghiraukan baekhyun, Ia sedang dilanda emosi saat ini dan satu satunya yang terpikirkan adalah menghabisi Chanyeol.

"YAK! BAJINGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAHABATKU? AKAN KUBUNUH KAU" Teriak Jongin yang tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Kyungsoo menahan Jongin agar tidak memukul Kris.

"KYAAAAA- Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Jessica. " Ya, Kalian berdua pergi dari rumahku!" bentak jessica pada baekhyun dan Kris.

Luhan yang ada disamping Jessica, kaget melihat Chanyeol tersungkur dilantai dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol ketika melihat darah disudut bibir Chanyeol. Luhan, menyeka darah itu dan membimbing Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan gemuruh api cemburu dihatinya dan rasa malu yang menjadi satu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, baekhyun secepat kilat menarik Kris pergi dari rumah itu setelah meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya ke pada Jessica dan semua orang didalam ruangan.

"Maafkan kami, kami mengacaukan pesta kalian. Sekali lagi aku sungguh sungguh meminta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dalam. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Shit, seharusnya memang kita tidak pernah kesini!" geram Kris sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu, mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun dan membanting pintu rumah Jessica.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar tamu jessica. Luhan sengaja masuk kesitu setelah ia meminta ijin kepada Jessica untuk meminjam ruangan kamar tamu agar Chanyeol bisa beristirahat. Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang besar berukuran queen size itu yang kemudian disusul Luhan duduk disisinya. Luhan untuk mengompres rahang Chanyeol yang lebam dengan seplastik gel dingin. Chanyeol meringis merasakan dingin yang menyelimuti perih dan ngilu di rahangnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan yang serius mengompres rahang Chanyeol. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari rahang Chanyeol menuju mata Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Luhan yang masih tetap mengompres lebam di rahang Chanyeol.

"Akh..ya, tapi sudah lebih baik." Ucap Chanyeol.

"aku akan mengambilkan minum. Pegang ini." Perintah Luhan kepada Chanyeol yang kemudian mengambil kompres yang diberikan Luhan kepadanya. Tak sengaja keddua tangan itu bersentuhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan Chaneyol, kemudian berjalan menuju meja didekat pintu kamar mandi diruangan itu dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk diberikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih , Lu." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneguk air minum itu sampai habis dan kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di lantai.

"chanyeol aku ingin kau tau sesuatu...emmm... Saat di club, aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu dan pergi dengan Oh Sehun." Ucap luhan menunduk. Chanyeol hanya diam dan memandang Luhan, namun tak mau menanggapi dan masih mendengarkan.

"ya aku memang sempat berkencan dengan Oh sehun, hanya beberapa jam setelah dia mengajakku bermalam di apartemennya. Aku harap kau tidak merasa jijik denganku Chan."

"hey, aku tidak akan pernah menanggapmu begitu." Ucap chanyeol lembut.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya memandang chanyeol. "umm, kau tau sebenarnya aku tertarik dengamu,, aku berkencan dengan oh sehun hanya untuk mempersiapkan diri agar tidak terlihat polos dihadapanmu." Jujur luhan. Chanyeol kaget dengan pernyataan luhan dan segera berdehem untuk menetralkan kekagetannya.

Chanyeol memerhatikan Luhan yang sekarang wajahnya memerah dan mulai sedikit lebih mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Ya, gadis ini sungguh sangat mempesona, pikirnya. Tanpa disadari kedua tangan Luhan mulai menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan dalam sekali tarikan Luhan menempelkan bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya diam tidak membalas. Luhan mulai melumat bibir Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol yang merasakan hal itu, langsung memejamkan matanya ikut melumat bibir plum milik Luhan. Pagutan demi pagutan tercipta di kedua bibir yang saling menyatu itu, merasakan bagaimana basah dan lembutnya bibir milik orang didepannya. Tanpa disadari tangan Chanyel bergerak menuju pinggang Luhan. Mengusap pinggang luhan lembut. Tangan chanyeol yang satunya bergerak menuju tengkuk Luhan. Luhan masih saja melumat bibir Chanyeol dan dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol untuk mencari celah masuk kedalam rongga mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan bibirnya digigit oleh Luhan, langsung membelalakan matanya dan teringat akan luka di sudut bibirnya.

Bukan luka yang membuat chanyeol terbelalak, namun penyebab terjadinya luka di bibirnya. Ya, Chanyeol teringat akan Baekhyun. 'hey Park, kenapa kau malah memikirkan baekhyun? Bukannya kau menyukai luhan? Dan sekarang gadis itu sedang menciummu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak merasa senang? kenapa kau malah merasa bersalah?'pikir chanyeol. Terakhir yang chanyeol lihat adalah baekhyun pergi bersama dengan Kris yang sedang emosi dan mabuk. Ia takut terjadi apa apa terhadap baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sangat khawatir dan gejolak dihatinya mengatakan untuk pergi menyusul baekhyun-nya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan.

Luhan kaget ketika dengan sedikit kasar chanyeol menarik kepalnya menjauh. "uh,, maafh, Chan.. aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Luhan menunduk malu. " aku rasa aku sedikit mabuk" lanjutnya.

"Tak apa Lu, ku rasa kau harus beristirahat." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian membaringkan Luhan ke atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut dan mengecup dahi luhan sekilas. Luhan hanya mentap Chanyeol sendu.

"apa kau tidak menyukaiku, Chan?" tanya Luhan yang masih mempertahankan wajah sendunya.

"aku menyukaimu. Tapi itu sebelum aku bertemu dengan seseorang, Lu. Dan aku rasa kau hanya sedang bingung karena masalahmu dengan Oh Sehun." Balas Chanyeol.

"apa kau marah padaku karena aku menolak ajakanmu untuk makan malam dan malah pergi berkencan dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan sedikit merasa kecewa.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "tidak Lu, aku tidak marah akan hal itu, meskipun sedikit kecewa tapi aku berusaha untuk mengerti. Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepadamu. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi aku tau kau tidak menyukai ku dalam konteks yang lain. aku tau kau sangat mencintai oh sehun, dan aku err, aku rasa aku menyukai orang lain Lu" luhan yang mendengar itu meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk chanyeol.

"maafkan aku Chan, aku sungguh bodoh." Isak luhan dalam pelukan chanyeol. "apa dia baekhyun?" tanya luhan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjang luhan.

"Tidurlah, agar kau lebih tenang. Dan berhentilah menangis kalau tidak ingin mata cantik rusamu berubah menjadi mata panda besok. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol lembut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis.

.

 _ **23.15 KST**_

"ya park chanyeol kenapa kau sungguh idiot? Bisa bisanya kau mengatakan kalau baekhyun menyukaimu?" gumam chanyeol seorang diri didalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan yang sudah cukup sepi. Chanyeol tidak tahu akan kemana, satu satu nya tujuan yang ia miliki adalah menemukan baekhyun. Ya, ia harus menjelaskan suatu hal pada baekhyun, dan meminta maaf tentunya.

 _ **Drrt..drtt..drrrrt..**_

Ponsel dijok samping chanyeol bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Chanyeol melirik ke arah ponselnya dan dengan segera mengambil ponsel itu kedalam genggamannya.

 **[From: Byun Baekhyun]**

 **Bisakah kau menjemputku didepan rumahku sekarang, Chan?**

Chanyeol yang membaca pesan singkat dari baekhyun terseyun dan segera membalas 'ok' dan dengan segera menginjak pedal gas dan melesat menuju rumah baekhyun.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Chanyeol sampai didepan rumah baekhyun. Bekhyun menunggu didepan rumahnya sambil berjongkok dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas lututnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara mobil berhenti didepannya langsung mendongak dan melihat chanyeol yang sedikit berlari keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap chanyeol terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun berdiri dan tersenyum memandang Chanyeol.

"aku ingin berjalan jalan Chanyeol, apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum lebih senang.

"baiklah kajja" ucap chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam kursi penumpang mobilnya.

Didalam mobil keduanya tidak saling bicara, hanya diam. Baekhyun yang diam dan hanya memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan chanyeol fokus mengendarai mobilnya, satu tangannya ia letakkan di pahanya setelah mengganti gigi dan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Bukan chanyeol mendiamkan baekhyun, chanyeol hanya merasa gugup dan sedang menunggu baekhyun untuk memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol akui ia masih sungkan jika mengingat kejadian dirumah Jessica tadi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah depan. Menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat bibir tipisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sekarang hanya karena menatap wajah chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan meskipun ada bekas lebam di sudut bibirnya. Seketika hati baekhyun mencelos. Ingin sekali dia mengusap luka di wajah chanyeol dan mencium luka itu agar sakit yang dirasakan chanyeol berkurang. Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat tangan chanyeol yang terkulai diatas paha seksi chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sekali lagi, lebih panjang. Dan saat ia sudah merasa jantungnya lebih normal, ia meraih tangan chanyeol. Menggenggamnya dan meletakkan tautan telapak tangan itu diatas paha baekhyun. Jari baekhyun mengusap usap lembut punngung telapak tangan chanyeol. Ya baekhyun merasa nyaman seperti ini. Chanyeol yang menyadari tangannya digenggam oleh baekhyun tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aku putus dengan Kris." Ucap baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pernyataan baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya dan sedikit mengernyit. " aku tidak melakukan ini karenamu." Ucap baekhyun yang masih menggenggam telapak tangan chanyeol.

"heumm, ya.." ucap chanyeol menetralkan wajahnya tapi malah terlihat sedikit aneh (?)

"tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak salah." Ucap baekhyun yang kemduian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "kalian berdua bertengkar dan aku tidak suka dengan sikap kris yang menghajarmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, dan kau, kau juga harus meminta maaf padaku karena membuatku menjadi menyukaimu." Ucap baekhyun.

"aku minta maaf." Ucap chanyeol singkat dan tersenyum ke arah baekhyun."apa kau benar menyukaiku? " tanya chanyeol.

"ehhem." Gumam baekhyun. " tapi kau menyukai Luhan." Ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah baekhyun. " ya awalnya begitu, tapi setelah malam dilorong itu aku rasa aku sedang tertarik dengan pria manis disampingku ini." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat pipi baekhyun merona.

"apa kau yakin?" tanya baekhyun.

"apa kau perlu bukti? Aku rasa seorang byun baekhyun tidak perlu sebuah bukti jika park chanyeol menyukainya. Aku bahkan hampir menciummu saat dirumah jessica." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memandang chanyeol.

"aku rasa kita saling menyukai." Baekhyun mengulum senyum. " tapi bukan berarti aku bisa langsung berpacaran denganmu."

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit ragu, "umm oke. Jadi.."

"kau tau chan, aku takut jika ini hanya perasaan sesaat. Aku takut jika besok ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku aku sudah tidak merasakan perasaan ini." Ucap baekhyun semakin mnegeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"kita pelan-pelan saja oke? Tidak usah terlalu terburu buru. Mari kita yakinkan perasaan kita masing masing dan lebih saling mengenal lagi." Ucap chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyunnya.

"terimakasih chanyeol." Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling bertatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum chanyeol kembali fokus menyetir.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan chanyeol. Tak sampai satu detik tangan chanyeol balik menggenngam tangan telapak tangan baekhyun dan sekarang kedua telapat tangan itu saling bertautan. Sangat pas dan terasa hangat. Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada dalam genggaman chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat telapak tangan chanyeol dang mengecup punggung tangan chanyeol. Menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada telapak tangan itu, mengecup lembut dan menghirup aroma kulit chanyeol. Sungguh membuat baekhyun merasakan nyaman. Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangan chanyeol ke pipi gembil baekhyun dan merasakan kehangatan chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mencium punggung tangan chanyeol dan sedikit memainkan hidung bangirnya disitu. Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu baekhyun.

Tiba tiba baekhyun berteriak dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan matanya berkaca kaca ketika melihat pemandangan diseberang jalan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun dan menemukan sebuah kecelakaan lalulintas yang membuat sebuah mobil terbalik. Keadaan begitu hiruk pikuk dan kacau. polisi mengatur lalu lintas dan mobil ambulans yang membunyikan sirinenya. Baekhyun menahan tangisnya masih dalam keadaan syok. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun segera melajukan mobilnya agar menjauh dari sana.

"chan, aku rasa aku tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap baekhyun yang air matanya sudah membasahi mata dan pipi gembil baekhyun. chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya dan berhenti di area parkir sebuah rest area. Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari mobil chanyeol dan menumpukan tangannya pada lututnya.

Chanyeol langsung berlari menyusul baekhyun. Chanyeol kaget melihat baekhyun yang sudah terisak dan nafasnya berlomba dengan isakannya.

"baek..." baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan menatap chanyeol dengan wajah terisaknya.

"hikss, ma-maafkan aku ..hikss.. chan..."isak baekhyun.

"apa kau bercanda baek? Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak salah apapun." Ucap chanyeol lembut.

"aku..hiks.. aku tidak tau.. hiks... kenapa aku seperti ini,hiks... tapi kecelakaan tadi hiks...mengingatkanku pada kedua orangtuaku chan. Hikss..." ucap baekhyun yang semakin terisak.

"hey baek.. lihat aku.. aku disini. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih punya aku dan hyung dan noonamu." Ucap chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun sedikit berlari dan memeluk chanyeol erat..

Chanyeol membalas pelukan baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus punggung baekhyun mencoba menenangkan pria mungilnya.

"aku tidak tau chan..hiksss. terkadang semuanya terasa begitu ."baekhyun masih terisak dalam pelukan chanyeol.

"shhhh.. tenanglah... semua akan baik baik saja. Oke. Percaya padaku." Ucap chanyeol. Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan lewat kecupannya agar baekhyun berhenti terisak. Baekhyun sedikit berhenti dari isakannya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh chanyeol.

" aku tau kau seorang yang kuat baek.. dan kau tak akan pernah sendirian. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, oke? Jadi tenanglah, sayang. Percaya padaku." Ucap chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan wajah merah dan mata sembab. Tanpa chanyeol sadari baekhyun langsun mencium bibir chanyeol. Kedua tangan baekhyun menangkup leher jenjang chanyeol sebagai tumpuannya.

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget ketika baekhyun menciumnya. Tapi kemudian chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman baekhyun. Kedua tangan chanyeol menarik pinggang baekhyun dan menempelkan ke tubuhnya. Kini kedua tubuh itu menempel tanpa ada jarak satu centi pun. Baekhun melumat bibir chanyeol dan chanyeol membalas lumatan baekhyun. Tangan chanyeol bergerak menuju tengkuk baekhyun dan menekan kepala baekhyun agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya tergelitik karena ciuman chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan ada berjuta kupu kupu yang terbang didalam perutnya mendesak ingin keluar lewat perutnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan pada saat bersama kris. Baekhyun terbuai oleh lumatan dan kecupan chanyeol.

"..mmmphh, eungghh.." baekhyun melenguh kecil. Chanyeol memutus pagutannya bersama baekhyun. Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling berpandangan tanpa membuat jarak diantara tubuh mereka, kedua kening mereka saling menempel. Chanyeol memandang bibir plum baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat sangat basah karena saliva milik chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusapkan jempolnya pada bekas luka dibibir chanyeol.

Cup...baekhyun mengecup bekas lebam itu sekilas. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kelembutan bibir milik baekhyun yang membuatnya ingin melumatnya lagi dan lagi.

"aku mencintaimu.. byun baekhyun..." ucap chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir chanyeol. "ehem.. aku tau, park chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengecup kening baekhyun sekali. Chanyeol kemudian mengajak baekhyun untuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan pulang dengan melewati jalan yang berbeda.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah baekhyun, chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhun. baekhyun keluar dengan wajah yang merona.

"terimakasih, chaniee.." ucap baekhyun yang masih menampilkan rona merah padam di pipinya.

"kembali kasih, sayang.." ucap chanyeol kemudian mengecup kening baekhyun dan menyuruh baekhyun masuk kerumah.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah chanyeol dan berlari menuju halaman rumahnya. Chanyeol bersender pada mobilnya menunggu baekhyun masuk sampai kedalam rumah, namun baekhyun memutar badannya dan berlari menuju chanyeol dan mencium bibir chanyeol lagi...

"..eungghh.." baekhyun melenguh ketika chanyeol menggigit lembut bibir bawah baekhyun membuat chanyeol dengan leluasa memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut baekhyun. chanyeol menjilat lidah baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun merasa lemas seketika.

"...engh..chan..." baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher chanyeol. Kakinya sungguh terasa lemas dan jangan lupakan kupu kupu diperutnya yang memberontak ingin terbang keluar. Chanyeol terus saja mengulum bibir baekhyun dan memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lidah baekhyun.

"emmp..chan...akuhh...mppph...rasah..aku..eungh..harus...mh..segera..masukh..eungh" racau baekhyun disela lenguhannya karena ya chanyeol tidak berhenti menggoda baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium hidung baekhun. "ne...masuklah udara sudah semakin dingin." Ucap chanyeol didepan bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kehabisan nafas terengah didepan bibir chanyeol, merasa hangat terkena terpaan nafas chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal chanyeol sekali lagi.."ne..selamat malam chanyeol." ucap baekhyun kemudian.

"selamat malam, sayang." Balas chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali tersipu kemudian berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

 _ **July, 24 , 2015**_

 _ **16.00 KST**_

 **[From: Park Chanyeol]**

 **Chagi..apa kau sedang sibuk?**

 **[To: Park Chanyeol]**

 **Sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen. Aku merindukanmu, chaniee.. ^^**

 **[From: Park Chanyeol]**

 **Apa aku mengganggu? Baiklah kerjakan tugasmu dan kabari aku jika sudah selesai. Aku akan menelponmu, sayang. FIGHTING, URI BABY BYUN ^3^**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol, ia kemudian menekan dial number chanyeol dan menelpon chanyeol.

" _yoboseo..._ "

"Yoboseo Chanieee.."

" _apa kau sudah meyelesaikan tugasmu sayang?"_

"uhm.. belum. Tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu,.."

" _selesaikan tugasmu dulu, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Setidaknya untuk 15 menit kedepan. Kkk~"_

"ya! Apa kau sedang berada diluar? Aku mendengar suara anak anak."

" _ya,, aku sedang di taman bersama jungkook. Kemarilah temani kami. Aku sedikit kesusahan mengurusnya"_

"ya! Kau ini hyung tidak berguna...dan ya..emm...aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu berharga kalian. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku kalau begitu."

" _yaa bilang saja kau sudah rindu dengan suaraku kan, baby byun?"_

"cih... ya kau benar tuan park.. sudah aku matikan ya.."

" _kkk~ baiklah. Segera selesaikan tugasmu. Chuu, baekii."_

PIPP...

Bekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa snack. Saat akan menuju dapur baekhyun melihat hyung dan noonanya berpakaian rapi seperti akan pergi kesebuah pesta..

"umm, kenapa kalian berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya baekhyun heran.

"umm kami membuat aturan baru bahwa setiap makan malam kita harus memakai setelan pesta." ucap Xiumin sarkastik.

"wow... aku tidak pernah tau akan hal itu" ucap Baekhyun sedikit heran. "Ada apa sebernanya, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"uh.. kami akan pergi ke pesta amal milik temanku." Ucap jongdae.

"ya baekhyun, apa kau pernah mendengarkan aku ketika kau berbicara kepadamu? Aku sudah mengatakan tentang acara ini seminggu yang lalu." Ucap xiumin kesal. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk angguk tanda tak ingat noonanya ini pernah mengatakan hal semacam pesta amal.

"apa aku harus ikut kalian?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"umm tak usah. Akan terlambat jika harus menunggumu bersiap siap. Jadi kau tidak apa kan jika dirumah saja?" tanya jongdae.

"emm oke..." ucap baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu di kulkas. Kau tinggal memanaskannya di microwave jika ingin makan malam. Dan satu hal lagi.. apa kah aku sudah terlihat cantik?" tanya noonanya..

"kau yang paling cantik dirumah ini, noona, setelah aku pastinya.." kata baekhyun yang kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

.

Didapur baekhyun teringat akan satu hal, dia akan dirumah sendiri malam ini. Setidaknya sampai jam 12 malam. Baekhyun ingin mengundang chanyeol kerumahnya. Ia kemudian segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan menelpon chanyeol..

"Chanie.. apa kau sudah pulang?"

" _yaa, aku sedang di jalan menuju rumah. Ada apa baek? Apa kau sudah merindukanku lagi?"_

"ya! Bodoh. Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu kerumahku malam ini. Hyung dan noonaku sedang pergi ke pesta amal. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

" _emm pesta amal? Apakah kau sendirian dirumah? Baiklah aku akan kesana 1 jam lagi."_

"baiklah. Aku tunggu."

Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Ia kemudian memilih mandi agar rasa gugup nya menghilang.

.

Chanyeol yang mendapatkan undangan untuk pergi kerumah baekhyun menyeringai mesum. Ia bergegas melajukan mobilnya agar cepat sampai rumah. Setelah sampi rumah ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan dirinya agar tampil tampan dan mempesona didepan baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk didepan meja belajarnya. Memandang sebuah bungkusan silver kecil. 'apa aku harus membawa ini? Uh tapi aku tidak ingin baekhyun berpikir buruk tentangku. Tapi ini kesempatan bagus, baekhyun dirumah sendirian kan..' pikirnya. Kemudian chanyeol mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru dan menaruhnya didalam kantong celananya. 45 detik kemudian chanyeol kembali kekamarnya dan menaruh botol kecil itu di meja dan segera menuju rumah baekhyun.

.

.

 _ **Rumah baekhyun**_

45 menit kemudian..

Baekhyun menunggu chanyeol didalam kamarnya. Ia menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker dan sebuah american apparel berwarna putih yang membuat pahanya putih mulusnya terekspos...

Baekhyun berulang kali menarik nafas panjang,. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup hanya karena chanyeol ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. 'hey, chanyeol hanya akan menemaniku menonton tv bukan akan bercinta denganku, jadi aku tak harus gugup seperti ini.' Pikir baekhyun. Tak beberapa lama baekhyun mendengar suara bel pintu dan segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Ia yakin itu pasti chanyeol.

"hey baek..." ucap chanyeol dengan senyum bodoh diwajahnya. Chanyeol membawa sebuah kardus dalam dekapannya.

"hey, masuklah. Dan apa itu?" tanya baekhyun.

"uhh bisa kita letakkan ini dulu? Ini berat .." ucap chanyeol yang kemudian masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun.

"umm letakkan dikamarku saja..ayoo" ucap baekhyun yang kemudian mengajak chanyeol masuk menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar baekhyun, chanyeol meletakkan kardus yang ia bawa. " aku membeli ini di toko buku yang biasa aku kunjungi. Semoga kau suka." Ucap chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan membuka kardus itu, dan melihat banyak majalah klasik berwarna warni. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya kaget.

"uh, aku harap kau suka baek, aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa.. umm aku pikir kau senang membuat kolase dan aku rasa—" belum sempat menghentikan kalimatnya, chaenyol terhentak satu langkah kebelakang karena baekhyun sudah memeluknya erat.

baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki chaneyol sebagai kekasihnya. dia tidak menyangka bahwa chanyeol akan melakukan hal hal kecil yang terdengar konyol, namun menurut baekhyun itu adalah sesuatu hal yang klasik yang romantis yang selalu diinginkan oleh baekhyun. ya... baekhyun mungkin terlihat naif dan klise, namun ia sadar jika kebahagiaan kecil yang diberikan oleh chanyeol membuat nya sangat sangat jatuh cinta kepada chanyeol. ya, baekhyun memilih untuk mencintai chanyeol, mempercayakan hatinya pada chanyeol, dan menikmati segala kebahagian kebahagian kecil yang diciptakan chanyeol. baekhyun seketika merasakan hangat dalam hatinya.

"kau tau Chanyeol? i think, i truly, _madly_ , crazy, _deeply in love with you_. _In love with you._ Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikanku kejutan klasik dan romantis seperti ini." ucap baekhyun kemudian mengcup kilat bibir Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia memainkan laptopnya dan memutar sebuah musik.

"emm, aku mendownload ini tadi malam. Kita bisa memutar ini didalam mobilmu kalo kau mengijinkan." Ucap baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan meja belajarnya, memunggungi chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun dan baru menyadari bahwa kekasinya ini sangat sangat errr menggoda. Dengan kaos biru dongker dan celana pendek putih, ahh chanyeol merasakan celananya menjadi sesak.

Alunan musik terdengar dari laptop milik baekhyun. Baekhyun masih setia berdiri dan memiringkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang sedang ia putar. Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menghampiri baekhyun. Melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ke pinggang dan perut baekhyun. Kemudian chanyeol mencium leher baekhyun. Menghirup aroma vanilla di tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang merasakan kecupan hangat di lehernya. Nafasnya memburu merasakan chanyeol kembali menciumi leher dan tengkuknya.. entah kenapa suasana di kamar baekhyun menjadi sedikit hangat karena deru nafas satu sama lain dan juga alunan musik yang terdengar lembut dan sedikit erotic (?)

"..eunghh..chan..." baekhyuun tak sadar mengeluarkan suara yang membuat chanyeol semakin merasa sesak di celananya.

"yah..baeki.." balas chanyeol yang sekarang memutar tubuh baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Chanyeol mash setia menciumi leher baekhyun.

"apa kau sudah ..mppphh.." belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir baekhyun dengan lumatan lumatan kasar.

"mmpshhh..."

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun sampai menempel pada meja belajarnya dan sedikit mengangkat baekhyun agar baekhyun duduk dimeja belajar. kaki baekhyun seidkit terbuka, dan chanyeol berdiri diantara kedua paha berisi milik baekhyun. Tangan chanyeol meraba dan mengelus pinggang baekhyun. Chanyeol masih melumat bibir baekhyun, dan keduanya kini sedang bermain lidah didalam rongga mulut chanyeol.

"eunghh,.chaannnh..."

Tangan chanyeol naik menyusup kedalam kaos yang dipakai baekhyun. tangan kanan Chanyeol mencari cari nipple baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan membuat baekhyun semakin terengah sedangkan tangan kiri chanyeol berada di pinggul baekhyun dan mengusap lembut kulit milik baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol kemudian beralih ke leher baekhyun dan menyesap leher baekhyun, membuat tanda bercak merah. Baekhyun tak mau kalah, ia menciumi cuping telinga chanyeol dan menjilatnya,membuat chanyeol mendongak dan kesempatan itu digunakan baekhyun untuk menyerang leher chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium dan mengendus leher chanyeol, kemudian baekhyun menggigit leher chanyeol dan membuat dua tanda merah disana.

"aakhh..baek..."

"emhh..chan...apa kauh..eung..ingin bermainnn..?" racau baekhyun yang kini lehernya sedang dikerjai oleh chanyeol.

"eungh.. yaah baek..." ucap chanyeol singkat sambil terus mengerjai leher baekhyun.

kedua tangan baekhyun yang melingkar di leher chanyeol dengan segera melepas kaos chanyeol dan membuangnya di lantai. chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian melumat bibir baekhyun lagi, sedangkan tangan baekhyun perlahan mengusap dan mengelus dada bidang chanyeol...

"eung... apah.. yang ingin .. kau lakukan, chan...?" tanya baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoda.

chanyeol kembali mengerjai leher baekhyun dengan mengecup dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke leher baekhyun, kemduian mengehntikan kegiatannya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening milik baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun intens yang masih terengah karena cumbuan chanyeol.

"emm, apa?" tanya baekhyun sedikit heran. namun chanyeol tidak menjawab dan masih tetap memandang baekhyun secara intens...

'chan, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"emm, aku hanya berpikir..uh..ini adalah minggu terbaik dalam hidupku.." chanyeol kemduian mengecup kilat bibir baekhyun.."dan aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang dapat merusak moment ini baek." ucap chanyeol yang kemudian mengusap pipi baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"uh...ohhh.." baekhyun sedikit terlihat bingung dan menatap ke arah lain selain mata chanyeol.

tapi kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. baekhyun merasa chanyeol telah menolaknya dan itu membuat baekhyun seperti lelaki murahan yang mengharapkan bahwa setelag mereka bercumbu akan berlanjut pada sesi saling menghangatkan di atas ranjang.

" .. kau benar ..." ucap baekhyun yang kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh chanyeol dan melompat dari duduknya diatas meja belajar dan berjalan ke arah jendela dikamarnya dan membelakangi chanyeol.

chanyeol yang melihat tingkah baekhyun sedikit kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah dari meja belajar. tangan chanyeol menyusup kedalam celananya dan sedikit membenarkan celana dalamnya karena sesuatu didalamnya sedikit memberontak ingin dikeluarkan.

"baek apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya chanyeol yang heran karena baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"ya..aku baik baik saja. maafkan aku chan. aku tau seharusnya kita pelan pelan saja dan tidak terburu buru." ucap baekhyun yang kemudian membalik badannya menghadap ke arah chanyeol.

"uhh.. begitukah ? maaf kalau begitu" ucap chanyeol canggung.

"aku tak mau kita menjadi seperti sepasang remaja SMA, yang kelebihan hormon dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri chan.." ucap baekhyun. chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya intens dengan nafas yang masih sedikit tersengal. baekhyun tanpa sadar mengulum bibir bawahnya dan itu membuat sesuatu di dalam celana chanyeol yang masih mengeras semakin mengeras dan memberontak.

"persetan dengan omong kosong itu baek" ucap chanyeol yang langsung berjalan dan mencium baekhyun kasar. baekhyun yang memang masih sedikit diselimuti gairah mengalungkang tangannya di leher chanyeol dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh chanyeol.

tangan chanyeol mengangkat paha bakehyun untuk dilingkarkan dipinggangnya dan menggendong baekhyun berjalan ke arah ranjang.

baekhyun dan chanyeol masih dalam posisi saling mencumbu dan menjilat. chanyeol menaikan ujung kaos milik baekhyun dan langsung mengulum nipple baekhyun yang sudah sangat menegang.

"eungghh..." baekhyun melenguh karena cumbuan chanyeol.

baekhyun dengan sedikit kekuatannya berusaha membalik tubuhnya agar menjadi berada diatas chanyeol dan mencumbu leher milik chanyeol. chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya karena jilatan baekhyun di lehernya.

"baek...kau sangat nakal..." ucap chanyeol yang kemudian merubah posisi membuat baekhyun kembali berada dibawahnya. baekhyun ditindih oleh tubuh chanyeol yang berada diantara pahanya.

tangan chanyeol bergerak menuju selangkangan baekhyun dan mengelus sesuatu di bawah situ. "eunghh... chan..." baekhyun melenguh dan mendongakkan kepalanya. chanyeol menciumi leher baekhyun dan menjilati leher baekhyun membuat baekhyun menggelinjang dibawah chanyeol.

"eumhh.. chan apa kau membawa vigel?" tanya baekhyun disela sela ciuman chanyeol..

chaneyol menarik kepalanya sedikit mundur untuk memandang baekhyun. " umm aku rasa aku tidak membawanya baekh.." ucap chanyeol.."apa itu perlu?" tanya nya lagi.

baekhyun mengecup sekali bibir chanyeol..."yaa... itu sangat perlu. aku tidak mau lubangku yang mash perawan lecet dan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan, yeol.." ucap baekhyun.

chanyeol kemudian menarik dirinya dan duduk disebelah baekhyun. chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sebelum ke rumah baekhyun malah mengembalikan vigel yang sempat di bawanya...

.

.

.

.

TBC.

A/N:

chap depan ff ini tamat .

terimakasih untuk review chap kemarin...

mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini ya ...

gomawooo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas saling cumbu mereka. Baekhyun kemudian merangkak untuk duduk diatas pangkuan chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang dua manik gelap milik chanyeol secara intens. Tangan baekhyun menyentuh pipi chanyeol dan kemudian ia kecup bibir milik chanyeol.K keduanya kini kembali dalam ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Setelah beberapa lumatan ciuman itu berhenti dan menciptakan benang saliva antara bibir milik keduanya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya kini membuka mata dengan nafas yang terengah dan tangannya menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi poninya ke atas, semakin terlihat berantakan.

"uhh, apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu?" tanya chanyeol menggoda baekhyun.

"yaa.. apa kau membawa kondom?" tanya baekhyun yang amsih terengah.

"shit... aku tidak tahu jika kita akan bercinta setelah ini baek.. dan aku tidak pernah terpikirkan akan hal itu" ucap chanyeol berbohong.

"tak apa yeol. Itu keren karena karena kau tidak berpikir kita akan melakukan seks malam ini. Dan akan lebih baik jika kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu" ucap baekhyun menenangkan chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh kikuk. "uh yaa, aku tidak pernah berpikir hal seperti itu. bahkan sedikitpun tidak pernah terlintas. Yup!" bohong chanyeol-lagi. Baekhyun yang mendengar nada kekikukan di suara chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"aku punya kondom..." ucap baekhyun setelahnya.

"huh?" chanyeol menaikan kedua alisnya, matanya menatap heran pada baekhyun.

"aku bilang aku punya kondom. Tunggu disini!" ucap baekhyun yang kemudian melompat dari atas pangkuan chanyeol.

"uh oke.." ucap chaneyol yang sedikit heran kenapa kekasihnya ini memiliki kondom.

Baekhyun kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya. Dia mengobrakabrik lemari kecil tempat menyimpan peralatan mandinya dan sedikit terlihat kebingungan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah chanyeol dan tersenyum saat mendapati chanyeol sedang memandangnya. Sedangkan chanyeol yang berada di atas ranjang milik baekhyun, terlihat menarik nafas beberapa kali dan membuangnya secara kasar.

"huh...aku bisa melakukan ini.. kau bisa melakukan ini park chanyeol" gumamnya pelan sambil menunggu baekhyun.

"aku rasa aku menyimpannya di—ah ini dia..!" gumam baekhyun yang kemudian mengeluarkan satu bungkus plastik berwarna silver dari sebuah box kecil dengan warna pink yang –wow apakah itu sebuah kondom rasa strawberry?

Baekhyun kemudian berlari kearah ranjang dan langsung naik dan bersimpuh disebelah chanyeol.

"here we go.." ucap baekhyun girang sambil mengulurkan bungkus silver itu kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun kemudian dia mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan mengamatinya.

"tunggu apa lagi?" tanya baekhyun.

"uhh apa aku harus memakainya?" tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. " ya, cepat pakai itu bodoh" ucap baekhyun.

"uh ya.. okay.. aku rasa aku akan memakainya di bawah selimut." Ucap chanyeol.

"ide bagus.." sambut baekhyun yang kemudian ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang menutupi bagian perut kebawah keduanya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil bungkus yang tadi sempat ia taruh diatas meja nakas-saat dia masuk kedalam selimut- kemudian merobek bungkusan itu. kondom berwarna pink itu terlempar ke atas perutnya karena ia terlalu kasar atau mungkin terlalu panik saat membukanya dan untung saja baekhyun tidak memperhatikan hal itu. dengan cepat chanyeol mengambil kondomnya dan memakainya di balik selimut. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu dibalik selimut kemudian mendapat ide bahwa ia harus membuka celananya juga. Kemudian cepat cepat ia menurunkan celananya dan membuangnya asal dibawah tempat tidur. Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah chanyeol yang terlihat masih kesulitan dengan sesuatu dibawah selimutnya.

"uh apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya baekhyun.

"oh tidak ini hampir selesai" ucap chanyeol gugup dan kemudian ia selesai dengan sesuatu dibalik selimutnya. Chanyeol perlahan menindih baekhyun dan menggerakkan kejantanannya menuju lubang baekhyun-tanpa foreplay apapun.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat kepala kejantanan chanyeol menyentuh lubang hangat milik baekhyun. perlahan tapi pasti chanyeol memasukan ujung kejantanannya kedalam lubang kenikmatan baekhyun. baekhyun mengenyitkan dahi dan menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawanhnya.

"perlahan yeol.." ucap baekhyun disela rintihan yang tertahan.

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi baekhyun dengan cepat langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga seluruhnya masuk kedalam lubang baekhyun.

"akkhhhh" terdengar dua suara pekikan keras. Satu milik baekhyun yang terdengar kesakitan, dan satu milik chanyeol yang terdengar seperti sebuah kenikmatan.

Chanyeol masih dalam posisi diam, karena ia tidak tega melihat baekhyun yang menahan kesakitan dengan keringat disekujur wajahnya. Chanyeol kemudian mencium kening baekhyun dan beralih ke hidung baekhyun.

"bergeraklah perlahan yeol.." ucap baekhyun yang memberi izin.

Perlahan chanyeol menarik kejantanannya keluar namun masih menyisakan ujungny didalam lubang baekhyun, dan mendorongnya masuk lagi. Seperti itu, terus, dan secara intens chnayeol lakukan untuk mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan didalam lubang baekhyun. tangan baekhyun meraih tengkuk chanyeol untuk mempermudah baekhyun mencium bibir chanyeol. Keduanya kini saling berpagutan bibir dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang juga bergerak mendorong dan menerima secara intens, pelan, dan teratur. Tidak ada paksaan didalamnya.

"ahhh... lebih cepat yeol.." ucap baekhyun.

Tangan baekhyun meraih kejantanannya sendiri ketika dirasa dia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Chanyeol sedikit mempercepat gerakannya dan tangannya meraih tangan baekhyun, menyingkirkannya, dan mulai mengocok kejantanan mungil baekhyun.

"ahhh.. teruss yeol.. ahh ya.. disitu... ahh sedikit ke kanan..." racau baekhyun kenikmatan.

"eungh... disini?" tanya chanyeol dan hanya dibalas desahan baekhyun.

Chnayeol yang mendengar desahan baekhyun semakin menggila dan mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya. Kaki baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggang chanyeol semakin ia eratkan dan dalam 1 menit terakhir baekhyun mencapi klimaksnya.

"aaaakhhhh..." desah baekhyun bersamaan dengan cairannya yang keluar membasahi tangan chanyeol dan perut baekhyun sendiri.

30 detik setelahnya chanyeol menyemprotkan cairannya didalam lubang baekhyun. baekhyun merasakan hangat namun tidak merasa basah (?) karena cairan milik chanyeol terhalang oleh kondom yang melekat pada kejantanan chanyeol.

Keduanya kini terengah setelah mendapat klimaks mereka. Chanyeol mencium kening baekhyun beberapa kali.

"terimakasih baek,, ini malam terbaik dalam hidupku" ucap chanyeol yang kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit menangkat tubuhnya yang terasa pegal apalagi dibagian bawah selangkangannya. Baekhyun berusaha turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan chanyeol yang sedang berbaring kelelahan diranjangnya. Chanyeol menyadari kepergian baekhyun namun ia terlalu lelah jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi.

.

 _ **30 menit berlalu**_

Baekhyun selesai membersihkan dirinya dan sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Kini Baekhyun terdiam didepan cermin di kamar mandinya. Hanya diam dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan seks-bercinta- dengan chanyeol, kekasihnya yang baru saja resmi sekitar 24 jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun tidak menyesali perbuatannya bersama chanyeol, dia hanya merasa gugup dan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dengan rela memberikan keperjakaannya kepada chanyeol. 'apakah aku begitu mencintainya hanya dalam waktu 48 jam?' tanya baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menarik nafas panjang dan beberapa kali menggumamkan kata 'jangan panik, jangan panik, jangan panik' sebelum kemudian meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya.

Terlihat chanyeol yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang baekhyun dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Ia melihat baekhyun dengan rambut basahnya yang menandakan bahwa kekasihnya baru saja selesai mandi dan kini berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah chanyeol tidak berani melirikan matanya kearah chanyeol. Kemudian mereka berdua kini telah duduk di pinggir ranjang baekhyun. keduanya hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Chanyeol memandang ke arah baekhyun kemudian ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"huh.. setidaknya kondomnya tidak robek" ucap chanyeol yang berusaha membuka obrolan. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan menaikkan pandangannya ke langit kamar.

"uh yaa. Aku rasa begitu.." ucap baekhyun pelan. "aku rasa tadi sudah cukup baik dan cukup menyenangkan." Lanjutnya.

"yaaa." Balas chanyeol.

"ya... tapi itu bukan salahmu jika kau tidak bisa memebuatku mendesah lebih keras." Ucap baekhyun sedikit iba.

"aku tidak berpikir begitu. yah..lubangmu sangat sempit, dan seperti tidak ada jalan menuju kesana"

"huh? Tidak?" tanya baekhyun.

"yaa aku tidak berpikir aku bersalah." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"wow.. itu bukan salahku juga kan?" tanya baekhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat. " kenapa yeol? Apa kau berpikir itu salahku?" chanyeol hanya diam dan kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"oh..." baekhyun menutup kedua tangannya tak percaya dengan keterdiaman chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir chanyeol menyalahkannya. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kesisi ranjang untuk menggulung sprei dan selimut bekas percintaannya dengan chanyeol.

"hei.. baek, tunggu dengarkan aku." Ucap chanyeol yang ikut bangkit dan meraih lengan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan chanyeol dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan menggulung sprei dan selimutnya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "dengar baek, ini bukan salah siapa siapa oke? Ini adalah hal pertama bagi kita berdua dan adalah hal yang wajar jika kita harus saling terbuka satu sama lain, oke? Dan tentang kondom itu? itu membuat semuanya semakin buruk." Ucap chanyeol, dan baekhyun masih memunggunginya.

"dan kau berpikir itu salahku? Salahku karena membuatmu memakai kondom?" tanya baekhyun ketus.

"aku tidak berkata seperti itu baek.." baekhyun hanya tersenyum sarkastik kearah chanyeol.

"aku tau ini rasanya aneh karena ini adalah hal yang baru untuk kita, oke?" ucap chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun, namun baekhyun tak ingin perduli dan terus melanjutkan mengabaikan chanyeol.

"emm mungkin ini terdengar tidak cukup baik, tapi aku tidak tau bagaiman cara semua hal ini berjalan, aku rasa kau mungkin tidak terlalu terangsang atau—" ucapan chanyeol terputus.

"oke- baiklah tuan park." Pekik baekhyun menghentikan ucapan chanyeol. "oh tuhan, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, oke? Aku tidak menyesalinya, tapi, oh maksudku, aku baru mengenalmu belum ada lebih dari seminggu—bahkan baru 48 jam yang lalu dan aku tidak memiliki copyan hasil tes riwayat kesehatanmu—"

"hasil tes huh? Kau tau aku masih perjaka setidaknya satu menit yang lalu dan asal kau tau aku melakukannya pertama kali denganmu dan kau meragukanku?" ucap chanyeol memutus kalimat panjang baekhyun.

"ada banyak penyakit kelamin yang bisa kau dapatkan tanpa harus berhubungan seksual, yeol."

"oke" ucap chanyeol singkat sambil memutar matanya. Baekhyun semakin merasa kesal.

"oke.. kau tau yeol.. semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, dan kita terbawa suasana dan kita membuat kesalahan." Ucap baekhyun lirih. "semua orang melakukan kesalahan, dan ini bukan hal yang besar karena kita melakukan seks. Ini bukan akhir dari dunia." Lanjut baekhyun.

"ya kau tau itu, cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terjadi"ucap chanyeol.

"bisakah kita lewatkan semua ini?" balas baekhyun. "aku lelah yeol, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan kata kata baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk melewatkan hal ini. Bagi chanyeol semua itu seperti baekhyun menyuruhnay untuk melupakan peristiwa penting dalam sejarah hidupnya. Pe-nga-la-man-seks-per-ta-ma-nya. Yang dalam kamus hidup park chanyeol itu merupakan sebuah moment penting.

Chanyeol mengehela nafas dan memandang baekhyun dengan rasa tidak percaya. Seseorang yangdalam 48 jam ini membuatnya menyimpang, dan jatuh cinta secara bersamaan, mengusirnya setelah mereka melakukan seks.

"hmm aku rasa aku harus pergi." Ucap chanyeol singkat. "atau aku harus melompat lagi dari atap saat hyung dan noona mu pulang." Sindir chanyeol yang membuatbakehyun semakin memerah kesal.

Baekhyun mengantarkan chanyeol untuk keluar melalui pintu utama rumahnya. Chanyeol masih membelekangin pintu dengan baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berpaling menghadap baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku akan menghubungimu baek.."

"ya.." balas baekhyun singkat sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Dia saat ini sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan chanyeol atau siapapun. Baekhyun hanya ingin sendiri danmerenungi semuanya. Perlahan chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun tapi baekhyun membuang muka. Menolak ciuman chanyeol dengan halus, walaupun sedikit menyakitkan mengingat apa yang abru saja mereka lakukan—sebelum bertengkar hebat.

Chanyeol yang merasa mendapat penolakan segera berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun. chanyeol merasa kesal dan bingung dengan sikap baekhyun yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"tunggu, yeol." Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dari baekhyun seketika menolah dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"eh, kau tau..kenapa tidak aku saja yang akan menghubungimu duluan, yeol? Emm, aku akan menghadapi minggu yang berat dengan ujian dan semacamnya." Ucap baekhyun yang mash berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"..dan juga kris masih selalu menghubungiku dan mengirimiku pesan untuk meminta maaf. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Kris berkata dia sedang menulis lagu, dan dia ingin aku mendengarkannya dan—"

"ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas mantanmu, ya, tapi, nikmati saja semua itu.." chanyeol memutus kalimat panjang baekhyun. chanyeol kecewa karena baekhyun membahas kris disaat seperti ini. Chanyeol cemburu tapi tidak ingin menambah masalah.

"dan aku rasa kau ingin menikmati waktumu bersama , aku rasa ini juga bukan waktu yang teopat untukmu..untuk menjalin sebuah..."

"hubungan?" tanya chanyeol.

"ya... apapun itu." Gumam baekhyun pelan namun suasana sangat sepi jadi chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ini seperti baekhyun sedang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan, dan merasa terbuang. Tapi kemudian chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum, senyum sarkastik. Perlahan chanyeol berjalan menuju baekhyun.

"ya tuhan, sekedar catatan untukmu, byun baekhyun. aku sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, dan kau dengan mudahnya—"

"dengan mudahnya apa?" baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan mimik bertanya namun mata yang berkaca kaca.

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "tidak, tidak ada. Lupakan. Aku minta maaf semua ini terjadi." kemudian chanyeol berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan baekhyun. chanyeol merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan nafsu, merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mencegah baekhyun saat baekhyun dengan gamblangnya memutus hubungan mereka secara sepihak, dan merasa tercampakkan dan dipermainkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"ya..aku juga minta maaf." Cicit baekhyun setelah chanyeol berlalu. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya lolos juga. Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan air matanya saat chanyeol meminta maaf untuk kesalahan pada hubungan mereka yang mereka sendiri tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Baekhyun merasa egois karena meminta hubungan mereka usai, secara sepihak. Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa menahan chanyeol untuk tidak pergi dari hadapannya. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya nyeri karena chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintunya kasar. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu dibelakangnya. Satu tangannya memegang dada kirinya menahan nyeri yang ia rasakan, dan satu tangannya lagi menutup mulut menahan isakan yang meronta ingin keluar.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilny yang ia parkir didepan rumah baekhyun, membanting pintu mobil secara kasar. Punggungnya ia sandarkan, tangannya meremas rambutnya dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan emosi. Sedetik kemudian satu tangannya yang lain meninju kemudi yang berada didepannya, meluapkan segala gemuruh perih di hatinya.

Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan isak tangis, segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamar, baekhyun segera menuju jendela dan melihat mobil chanyeol sudah tidak terparkir dihalaman depan rumahnya. Air mata baekhyun mash terus menetes, tapi dengan cepat baekhyun menghapusnya dan mengambil ponselnya di nakas. Sedikit berharap chanyeol akan menghubunginya, dan membuatnya berubah pikiran agar bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun nihil, tidak ada satupun notifikasi dan membuat baekhyun membuang ponselnya ke ranjang. Baekhyun menuju ranjang—dengan pipi yang ia gembungkan mencoba menahan tangisnya yang tidak mau berhenti—dan berbaring di atasnya. 10 menit berlalu dan akhirnya baekhyun tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membekas di kedua belah pipinya.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel yang ada dikantong celana dan menyalakan layarnya. Berharap ada sebuah notifikasi pesan atau sebuah telepon dari baekhyun yang mengatakan berubah pikiran, dan menyesal telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Chanyeol terus memandang layar ponselnya, namun tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Chanyeol menatap jendela kamar baekhyun dengan mimik berharap dan menunggu. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan ingin beranjak menyusul baekhyun ke dalam rumah, namun otaknya otaknya berkata bahwa dia tidak bersalah dan baekhyun yang seharusnya meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Chanyeol mengurungkanniatnya dan kembali menutup pintu mobil, membuang nafas kasar dan melajukan mobilnya berlalu dari depan rumah baekhhyun. 10 menit berlalu akhirnya chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa kali kemudian menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"hei, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya chanyeol kepada orang diseberang telepon.

.

 _ **Drtt drttt drttt**_

10 menit yang lalu dia masih menangis dan baru saja dia tertidur harus dibangunkan oleh sebuah panggilan telepon masuk. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan mengambil ponselnya, ia teringat akan pertengkarannya dengan chanyeol, dan dengan segera tanpa melihat id pemanggilnya, baekhhyun mengangkat telepon masuk yang ia harap adalah dari chanyeol.

"oh tuhan, aku sangat senang kau menelpon. Aku—"

" **sayang? Oh aku sangat senang kau terdengar menunggu telpon dariku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara merdu gadis manisku."**

"oh kris.."

" **baek, kenapa kau terdengar sedih sekarang? Hey?"**

"maaf kris, aku sedang tidak dalam mood—"

" **tunggu baek, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, aku tau kau hanya belum siap dan aku sudah kelewatan karena memukul temanmu."**

"apa?"

" **yah kau tau, aku akan menunggumu untukku baek. Jadi maafkan aku dan mari kita kembali lagi seperti semuanya baik-baik saja? Jangan putuskan hubungan ini, baek. Tidak ada yang mencintaimu seperti aku mecintaimu baek."**

"kris, ini sudah malam dan aku sangat lelah. aku masih punya banyak tugas dan aku harus kuliah besok pagi. Berhentilah menelponku karena kita tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

" **tunggu, apa kau menolakku? Apa kau sekarang berkencan dengan park chanyeol itu?"**

"apa? Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Aku hanya—"

" **aku mengerti kau lelah baek. Maafkan aku. Tidurlah malaikat kecilku. Bermimpilah. Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu."**

Baekhyun menutup panggilan dari kris dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Baekhyun kecewa karena bukan chanyeol yang menghubunginya, sedikit banyak baekhyun berharap chanyeol menelponnya dan baekhyun dengan rela akan meminta maaf kepada chanyeol. Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal dan kembali menangis meurtuki kebodohan dan keegoisannya.

.

Chanyeol duduk disebuah cafe dengan jongin dan kyungso didepannya. Ya, 10 menit yang lalu saat chanyeol pergidari rumah baekhyun, dia menghubungi dua sahabatnya itu dan kini mereka berakhir disebuah cafe langganan mereka. Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami, mulai dari seks, sampai pertengkarannya dengan baekhyun. jongin dan kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan iba dan prihatin.

Chanyeol mengehela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya memerah karena menahan air mata dan kekecewaan. Terlihat sangat berantakan.

"seks, seks, seks. Semua itu terlihat jauh lebih indah ketika kau belum melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. "karena sebelum kau melakukannya, itu adalah segalanya, segalanya yang kau inginkan diseluruh duniamu, ya, kalian berdua paham yang aku katakan?" tanya chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin dan kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"dan setelah kalian melakukannya, apa yang kau inginkan diseluruh dunia menjadi hilang. Poof! Dan merusak sesuatu yang baru saja kau mulai." Bisik chanyeol. " semua menjadi berantakan. Aku berharap bisa memutar waktu dan kembali ke awal lagi" Lanjutnya yang kemudian mengusak wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Benar benar membuat frustasi.

"dari awal? Maksudmu dari hari jumat?" tanya jongin.

"ya..maksudku dari awal saat kita berada diclub. Jika aku dapat memutar waktu, aku akan melakukan dengan cara yang berbeda." Ucap chanyeol memandang cangkir kopinya yang belum dia sentuh sama sekali.

"oke, aku akan menanyakanmu satu pertanyaan serius, dan aku ingin kau berpikir sebelum memberikan jawaban." Chanyeol memperhatikan jongin dan berusaha fokus dengan pertanyaan yang akan jongin berikan.

"apa mungkin masalahnya adalah, seperti..." jongin menjeda ucapannya dan sedikit melirik kiri kanannya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah chanyeol. "milikmu kurang memuaskan?" lanjut jongin. "dan kau tidak tau ukuranmu karena kau belum atau tidak pernah melakukan perbandingan sebelumnya? Apa kau ingin aku melihat milikmu? Hanya untuk membandingkan." tanya jongin. Kyungsoo disebelahnya hanya memutar mata malas mendengar pertanyaan sok serius jongin yang ternyata hanya pembahasan mesum seperti biasanya. Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal.

"tidak, percayalah tidak perlu dibandingkan, miliku akan lebih besar dari milikmu. Aku yakin itu." ucap chanyeol enggan atas tawaran jongin.

"kau yakin?" jongin memastikan dan, dipastikan juga mendapat pukulan keras dari kyungsoo, tepat di kepala.

"yak! Berhentilah membahas hal yang berada diluar topik." Ucap kyungsoo kepada jongin, kesal. Kyungsoo kemudian menatap chanyeol.

"apa?" tanya chanyeol yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh mata bulat kyungsoo.

"tenanglah, dia tidak berada di kampus yang sama dengan kita. Jadi kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya di kampus kita jadi tidak akan tersebar gosip bahwa park chanyeol dengan penis pausnya tidak bisa membuat kekasinya mendesah. Dan ingat, beberapa minggu lagi kita akan diwisuda. Berhentilah memikirkannya, kembalilah pada luhan. Dia bukan akhir dari segalanya, park. Jadi lupakan baekhyun dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Pergi ke bar dan temui beberapa gadis diluar sana." Ucap jongin yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh chanyeol.

"berhentilah berkata omong kosong!" ucap kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan panjang lebar jongin.

"oh begitukah?" balas jongin yang kini sedang mendelikkan matanya ke arah kyungsoo.

"yup, benar benar omong kosong." Ucap kyungsoo yang membalas delikan mata jongin dengan lirikan singkat dan kembali menatap chanyeol. "kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang dari ceritamu, dia adalah seorang pria yang manis, menginspirasi dan keren. Berapa kali kau menghabiskan akhir pekanmu untuk berkeliling ke club dan menemukan orang seperti dia? Itu hanya terjadi sekali, dan tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Terjadi. Lagi. Park. Chanyeol. Jadi sekarang apa? Kau akan memperjuangkannya atau kau akan melemparkan tanganmu dan pergi begitu saja?"

"tapi aku telah merusaknya dengan membuatnya melakukan seks denganku, soo." Ucap chanyeol.

"uh-huh, kau melakukannya dengan kekasih yang kau cintai. Itu bukan seks, tapi bercinta, oke? Kau baru melakukannya pertama kali dengannya dan itu adalah pengalaman pertama untuk kalian berdua. Jadi wajar jika kalian tidak tahu apapun, dan kesalah kecil bisa saja terjadi. ini bukan tentang apa yang telah kalian lakukan, tapi ini tentang apa yang harus kalian pertahankan dengan tidak membiarkan salah satu diantara kalian untuk saling mengabaikan dan berjalan menjauh. Ini tentang bagaimana kau menghadapi masalahmu dan menjadi seorang pria sejati dengan tidak melepaskan apa yang kau cintai, chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo meyakinkan chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya.

"uhh aku tidak tahu jika aku seorang pria seperti itu soo" chanyeol berucap lirih ampak keputus asaan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "kau seorang pria. Jadilah pria sejati dan perbaiki hubungan kalian!" kyungsoo kembali meyakinkan chanyeol yang terlihat bingung dan putus asa.

"izinkan aku bertanya.." ucap jongin. " beberapa hari yang lalu semua ini tentang kau dan luhan, Luhanmu yang manis. Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang begitu istimewa dari seorang Byun Baekhyun hingga membuat park chanyeol menjadi menggila dan frustasi dan gay?" tanya jongin. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya namun kemudian dia menutupnya kembali. Dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu karena, ya, dia tidak mempunyai satupun alasan kenapa dia mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun. chanyeol hanya berpikir ketika mencintai seseorang karena sebuah alasan, semua hal itu hanya omong kosong karena suatu saat jika 'sebuah alasan' itu telah berganti dan hilang dari seorang yang kau cintai, maka cintamu juga akan berganti dan ikut menghilang.

.

.

 _ **July, 25, 2015**_

Keesokan harinya baekhyun terbangun dengan mata sembab dan sedikit lingkar hitam dibawah matanya. Baekhyun berhenti menangis pukul 2 malam dan kini dia terlihat berantakan. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Dia melihat ponselnya dan tidak ada notifikasi yang menandakan chanyeol menghubunginya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan., merasakan kekosongan pada satu sisi ruang didalam hatinya. Satu tempat yang sempat diisi oleh chanyeol. Dan dia merindukan chanyeol berada disana lagi. Dengan perhatian klise dan romantisnya. Kemudian baekhyun teringat dengan hadiah yang diberikan chanyeol kemarin. Mata baekhyun kembali berkaca kaca. Baekhyun merindukan chanyeol dan sadar bahwa dia sangat mencintai seorang park chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke kampusnya dengan mood yang sendu. Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan kaos coklat dilapisi jaket merah maroon dan celana jeasnya turun dari lantai dua dan menuju ke ruang makan, disana sudah ada jongdae dengan pakaian kerjanya sedang membaca kroan dan juga xiumin yang sibuk mengelap piring. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan menghilangkan raut sedihnya.

"selamat pagi.."

"oh selamat pagi manis.. kau ingin susu untuk sarapan?" tanya xiumin yang masih sibuk dengan piring piringnya.

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan xiumin namun segera berjalan menuju arah mesih kopi dan menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkirnya. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengambil roti didepan jongdae. Jongdae yang menyadari kehadiran baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati adiknya dengan raut sedih dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya jongdae khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Jongdae yang melihat itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus kepala baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca koran. Baekhyun kemudian duduk didepan jongdae dan mengamati kedua kakaknya bergantian. Kemudian dia menyadari suatu hal. Tiba tiba baekhyun berdiri.

"aku bertemu seorang pria." Ucap baekhyun lirih namun dapat didengar oleh kedua kakaknya. Xiumin seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah baekhyun. hal yang sama dilakukan oleh jongdae.

"aku bertemeu dengan seorang pria. Pria yang benar benar baik. Dan sekarang aku membuangnya." Ucap baekhyun kemudian dia menoleh kearah xiumin.

"oh sayang, aku yakin kau tidak melakukan itu." ucap xiumin.

"tidak. aku melakukannya. Aku membuangnya dan aku mengacaukannya. Dan sekarang semua sudah berakhir sebelum aku...aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi." Mata baekhyun berkaca kaca namun dia menahannya.

Xiumin kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalanmenuju baekhyun dan memeluknya. " oh sayang" ucap xiumin sambil mengelus punggung baekhyun.

"aku mencintaimu noona.." ucap baekhyun.

Jongdae yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dari tempat duduknya.

"kalian berdua.. aku mencintai kalian berdua." Ucap baekhyun sambil melirik jongdae di sebelahnya. "maafkan aku karena tidak memberi tau kalian lebih awal." Lanjut baekhyundengan mata tertutup yang kemudian air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan keluar tanpa seijinnya. Jongdae berjalan menuju kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu kemudian ikut memeluk baekhyun dan mereka bertiga berakhir dengan pelukan hangat dipagi hari.

"aku rasa aku harus berangkat. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan bus." Ucap baekhyun dan pelukan ketiga orang itu terlepas.

"kau ingin aku antar? Sekalian kita membicarakannya?" tanya jongdae.

"uhm, aku rasa aku akan naik bus saja." Ucap baekhyun yang kemudian memeluk xiumin sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

Xiumin dan jongdae menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan senyuman. Setelah baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi, xiumin menghela nafas lega dan memegang dadanya.

"aku ingin kau mengingat setia detil dari apa yang baru saja terjadi, karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi." Ucap jongdae tegas.

"aku senang bakehyun bisa terbuka dengan kita." Xiumin tersenyum lega dan kemudian memeluk jongdae.

.

Bakehyun membuak pintu utama rumahnya dan menghirup udara pagi hari seoul yang begitu segar. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik untuk menutup pintu rumahnya.

"WHOAAA! Shit! Apa yang ka—"

"whoaa maaf maaf." Chanyeol meminta maaf karena kehadirannya yang tiba tiba membuat baekhyun kaget.

"kau..kau.."baekhyun dengan jantung yang masih berdetak karena kaget menunjuk nunjuk chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. "kau..seharusnya memberi peringatan jika kau tidak ingin membuat orang dihadapanmu mendapat serangan jantung." Ucap baekhyun kesal.

"okay . aku tau aku minta maaf." Ucap chanyeol. "aku hanya—emm aku ingin.." chanyeol terbata kemudian dia mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"baek, aku sudah berpikir dan aku sadar aku tidak tau banyak hal tentang bagaimana suatu hubungan vbisa berjalan." Ucap chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan melewati chanyeol namun chanyeol menghalangi jalan baekhyun dengan tubuhnya.

"begitupun aku." Balas baekhyun.

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"aku juga tidak tau apa apa tentang cinta. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa aku berkata hal hal ini." Ucap chanyeol yang dibalas dengan kekehan baekhyun yang memutar mata kemudian berjalan melewati chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar badannya dan sekarang mengahadap baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"kau tau aku memang tidak tau apapun tentang cinta." Baekhyun berhenti dari pergerakannya danseolah mematung, kemudian dia membalik badannya dan mengahadap chanyeol yang berada e meter didepannya. Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menuju baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tau satu hal yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini adalah aku bisa terus berbicara dengan mu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana harimu, apa yang ingin kamu makan, dan aku ingin berdebat denganmu, aku selalu ingin mendengar tentang semua teori dan pemikiranmu, walaupun kau tau semua terkadang tidak masuk akal. Aku tau semua ini tidak sesederhana itu. aku hanya berpikir, agar aku terus bisa bersama denganmu. Dan selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya" chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat kata kata yang diucapkannya juga berhenti. Kini baekhyun berdiri didepannya denga mata yang berkaca kaca.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, namun dia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Baekhyun mati matian berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh didepan chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Baginya chanyeol baru saja mengungkapkan cinta dengan cara paling keren dan romantis. Baekhyun ingin berkata bahwa ia sangat bahagia namun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya seolah berlawanan dengan hatinya.

"uh aku akan terlambat ke kampus.." ucap baekhyun.

"uhm oke." Balas chanyeol. Chanyeol seakan kembali tertampar bahwa baekhyun benar benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan muka dan ingin chanyeol enyah dari hadapannya. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk melewati baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkanya. Namun belum sempat ia mengambil langkah baekhyun menghalangi jalan chanyeol.

"uh, apakah kau bisa mengantarku?" tanya baekhyun memerah.

"uh.." chanyeol nampak berpikir dengan permintaan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan sejuta perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Apakah chanyeol akan mengiyakan permintaannya, karena jika chanyeol menolak permintaannya sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa baekhyun telah kehilangan cinta chanyeol seutuhnya.

"uhm aku rasa ya.." ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun tersenyum dengan puppy eyesnya.

"jadi, itu tidak akan membuatmu terlambat ke kampus kan?" tanya baekhyun.

"ya aku pasti akan terlambat. Tapi asal kau ingat aku mahasiswa semester akhir baekh."ucap chanyeol yang kemudian mengajak baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

Baekhyun duduk disamping chanyeol. Keduanya saling diam. Terkadang baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan atau kejendala. Begitu pula dengan chanyeol. Keduanya dalam suasana canggung untuk memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah keping CD.

"aku membuatkanmu sebuah mix dari lagu lagu yang aku anggap bagus, semoga kau menyukainya." Ucap baekhyun yang kemudian memasukkan cd itu kedalam player di dahboard mobil chanyeol.

Terdengar alunan lagu rock yang mememikan telinga dan baekhyun memelotokan matanya kaget.

"uh maaf, ini lagu yang salah." Baekhyun kemudian menekan tombol next dan berputarlah alunan musik suatu suku pedalaman dan baekhyun kembali melotot kaget dan dengan cepat menekan tombol next. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah baekhyun.

Kali ini terdengar alunan suara Austin Mahone yang bersenandung..

 _You dont undertsand how much you really mean to me.._

 _I need you in my life you are my necessary_

 _But believe me you're everything that just make my world complete_

 _And my love is clear the only thing that i'll ever see..._

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mendengarkan musik yang terputar dalam diam.

"kau tau, tidak ada teori atau pemikiranku yang tidak masuk akal, yeol. Hanya perlu dikembangkan saja dan akan jadi masuk akal." Ucap baekhyun dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"uh oke.." ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun.

"dan seperti apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya, tentang keinginanmu untuk terus berbicara denganku dan segalanya tadi, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama, yeol."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah baekhyun dan tersenyum bahagia.

"dan untuk masalah seks, aku ingin kita membicarakan apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan, oke?"

"baiklah aku setuju." Jawab chanyeol.

.

Setelah 20 menit mereka sampai di depan kampus baekhyun.

"tunggu disini.' Ucap chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan brjalan ke arah samping mobilnya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil baekhyun. baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"kau konyol, park." Ucap baekhyun sambil memutar matanya, namun tak melupakan rona merah dipipinya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. " hadapi saja keromantisan kekasihmu ini, byun." Ucap chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun. tubuh mereka terhalang oleh pintu mobil chanyeol.

"jadi.."

"jadi apa?" tanya chanyeol sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

"apa kau akan menjemputku setelah kelasku selesai?" tanya baekhyun.

"jam berapa?" chanyeol nampak berpikir.

"jam 4 setelah aku selesai dengan club jazz ku.' Ucap baekhyun

"kalau begitu kau akan melihat kekasihmu berdiri didepan mobilnya, disini, di tempatini, pukul 4 nanti."

"okay. Sampai jumpa nanti sore." Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kemudi untuk segera pergi.

10 langkah yang baekhyun ambil, baekhyun kemudian berbalik ke arah chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun berlari kearahnya segera memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan baekhyun sudah memeluk chanyeol yang membuat chanyeo lterhentak kebelakang beberapa langkah dan punggungnya menabarak mobilnya.

Baekhyun mencium chanyeol , melumat bibir chanyeol lembut tanpa tuntutan. Chanyeol pun sama, menyesap bibir baekhyun perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Keduanya saling memberi dan menerima. Saling berbagi perasaan dalam sebuah pagutan. Seperti perasaan mereka yang akan terus memberi dan menerima. Saling mengisi kekosongan dalam hati park chanyeol dan juga byun baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

The end


End file.
